


Новый сотрудник

by grassa



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassa/pseuds/grassa
Summary: Офицер KD6-3.7 поступает на службу в полицию Лос-Анджелеса на место недавно погибшего блэйдраннера. Жесткий курс молодого бойца.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The New Hire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692217) by [starkraving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkraving/pseuds/starkraving). 



> За бетинг спасибо Gianeya :)

Первое, что он делает — кричит.

Хотя нет, это, пожалуй, второе. А сперва он только лежит и корчится, пока бесчисленные нейроны его мозга, все разом, расстреливают электрическими импульсами оттаивающие сухожилия тела. На тонком резиновом коврике складского помещения, под дрянными лампами искусственного света KD6-3.7 переживает грандиозный, пробуждающий к жизни эпилептический припадок. Запечатанные вакуумом легкие впервые втянули в себя воздух и теперь полыхают огнем. Его бьет дрожь. Его колотит и трясет. А первое, что он слышит — поначалу слова невразумительным набором звуков вклиниваются в бушующий в голове шторм, но тут же трансформируются в нечто, имеющее лингвистический смысл, — первое, что он слышит: «Бля, да это не тот».

— Что значит «не тот»? — испуганно переспрашивает кто-то еще.

KD6 дрожит, прижимая руки к груди. Дрожит каждое натянутое на кости скелета мышечное волокно, и в эту бесконечно долгую, мучительную секунду все его существование сводится к одному — унять собственное тело, успокоить судороги вышедших из стазиса веревок мускулов. Молочная кислота въедается в нервы — красным в красное, в черное и в синее, и тогда он начинает плакать. Хватает себя за плечи, водит пальцами по коже, его рвет синтетической эмбриотической жидкостью. А прямо над ним на крюке под потолком — пустой пластиковый пакет размером с человека. По рельсовому пазу пакет отъезжает в другой конец зала и падает в контейнер для биологических отходов у стены.

— Чтоб меня, это три-точка-семь, — говорят над ним, голоса эхом отражаются от кафельной плитки стен. — А надо было распечатать три-точка-шесть. Вот бля.

— Поздно, Джерри, засунуть чертову кожаную куклу обратно в пакет не выйдет. Господи. Джоши с таким трудом добилась разрешения распаковать одного из этих уебков, а ты хочешь сказать, что вскрыл не того? Дерьмо. Ей теперь херову кучу объяснительных писать.

— Меня точно уволят, — говорит Джерри.

Разговаривающие не обращают на него никакого внимания, пока он плачет. Они продолжают ругаться, даже когда KD6, ведомый, скорее, кинестетическим интеллектом, чем базовыми когнитивными функциями, кое-как собирается и привстает на колени. Он начинает отползать к стене. Сам не понимая, зачем. Слабое, медленно распутывающееся сплетение дендритов где-то в глубине спинного мозга шепчет ему: _Ищи укрытие. Прячься. Удирай._ Но тело еще только осваивает процесс распаковки, и очень скоро он падает с новым, пусть и не таким сильным, как первый, судорожным припадком и корчится, обхватив себя руками.

— Бегущий, чтоб его, — говорит один из тех. — Подай шланг. Сейчас мы его утихомирим.

— Ох, Маркс, не надо. Оставь…

Маркс направляет на него тугую струю воды. Легкие KD6 уже расправились достаточно, чтобы получилось вскрикнуть, один раз, коротко, затем он прикрывает голову и сжимается в комок, а ледяная вода хлещет его по голым плечам и спине, по бедрам и ягодицам. Что-то вспыхивает в мозгу, и вместо того, чтобы снова закричать, он, прихлопнув по плитке рукой, резко перекатывается влево, выскальзывает из-под жесткой струи и приваливается спиной к стене. Перед ним двое мужчин в черной одежде, оранжевых прорезиненных фартуках и в резиновых же перчатках. У одного в руках что-то похожее на промышленный напорный шланг.

— Черт, — говорит Маркс. — Увертливый, засранец.

На этот раз струя бьет прямо в лицо, KD6 сильно ударяется затылком о кафель и шипит, пытаясь прикрыться ладонями, затем валится на бок, сворачивается у стенки в клубок. Мышцы снова сводит судорогой, и, не в силах шелохнуться, он лежит парализованный, а холодная вода, от которой перехватывает дыхание, хлещет его по ребрам. Когда все, наконец, заканчивается, он перестает всхлипывать и, прикрывая голову рукой, присаживается на корточки, одно колено поджав под себя, другое выставив вперед, словно преграду между собой и своими мучителями.

— Эй, — окликает его один из тех двоих. — Эй ты, кожанка, английский уже понимаешь?

— Да брось, Маркс. Сам же знаешь, так не сработает. — Пауза. — У Уоллесовских моделей сперва активируется японский и только потом английский. Дай ему минуту.

— Распаковал не ту кожаную куклу, а теперь еще и поучаешь?

Затем шаги, приближаются к нему. KD6-3.7, готовясь, прикрывает глаза. Кто-то прикасается сзади к основанию шеи, мягко. Он вздрагивает, вырывается, утыкается лицом в стену. Его бьет кашель. И дрожь. Рука догоняет его, снова ложится на затылок, нажимает там, и сразу же будто тугой узел между лопаток распутывается. Мозг захлестывает дофаминовая волна, он стонет, испуганный, ничего не понимающий, а касавшийся его человек подхватывает его под руки и заставляет встать. Ноги автоматически принимают на себя вес тела. Он делает несколько шагов, и тут накатывает осознание новизны, того, что только что он сделал первые свои шаги после рождения. Накатывает и тут же уходит, конечно.

— Кей-Ди-Шесть-Дефис-Три-Точка-Семь. Подтвердите свой серийный номер.

— Номер подтвержден, — непроизвольно выдыхает он в ответ. Он едва ли понимает обращенные ему слова.

— Ты будешь выполнять все, что я тебе скажу. Ясно?

— Ясно.

— Видишь? — говорит Джерри. — Просто следуй протоколу, дружище.

— Не до протоколов, время поджимает, — огрызается Маркс. — Все видели ту запись со стройки, где замочили прежнего. Шеф полиции в ярости. Нам нужен новый. И поскорее.

Джерри берет его за руку и за шею, ведет обратно на резиновый коврик и приказывает:

— Стой. Не двигайся. И прекращай скулить.

KD6 сразу закрывает рот и, даже когда Джерри отходит от него, продолжает стоять там, дрожа, словно врос корнями в это место, словно чужая рука так и осталась лежать на затылке. Джерри идет к стене, отщелкивает какие-то тумблеры на панели, и механический голос произносит: «Не приближайтесь. Химический душ». Тут же сверху на голову и плечи KD6 обрушиваются потоки воды вперемешку с хлоркой и различными био-дезсредствами. Опять его окатывает волной холода, но он не издает ни звука. Лишь стискивает кулаки, а крик душит глубоко в горле. Голова болит. Тело болит. Глаза жжет, из них текут слезы, но они теряются в этом химическом ливне, вряд ли кто-то может их разглядеть.

— Вот так, — хвалит его Джерри. — Хороший мальчик. Молодец.

Подхватив маленькое серое полотенце со столика возле дверей, Джерри накидывает его на плечи KD6.

Маркс тем временем рассматривает KD6-3.7, что стоит там, мокрый и дрожащий.

— Вот какого хера, а? Почему он выглядит так?

— Хм? Как «так»?

— Эти кожаные куклы все словно бы из модельного каталога. Моя жена того и гляди закажет себе такого.

KD6 все еще не смеет шелохнуться. Так хочется сойти с места, что даже руки трясутся, но нельзя — то, что сильнее его, мощная сила приказа сковала мышцы изнутри. Глаза горят и слезятся. Плечи болят. Бедра онемели. Мучительно ноет пустой желудок, руки и ноги сводит жгучей судорогой. Очень тянет упасть. Он видит, как Маркс, долговязый, нескладный человек, жестом тычет ему в пах.

— И когда он собирается воспользоваться этим? А?

— Когда захочет пописать, Маркс. — Джерри, крупный, тучный мужчина, наконец замечает, что KD6 не двигается. — Эй, KD6. Можешь вытираться. Пошевеливайся, мы не собираемся ждать весь день.

Машинально KD6 берет в руки полотенце и, следуя указаниям, вяло водит им вверх и вниз по телу, промокая волосы и кожу, пока, наконец, не вытирается почти досуха, а потом стоит и тискает туго скрученное полотенце в пальцах — голова опущена, плечи сгорблены. Джерри подхватывает со столика стопку сложенной ткани, нет, стопку сложенной одежды, забирает из рук KD6 полотенце, а взамен протягивает черную рубашку с длинным рукавом.

— Надевай, — говорит Джерри.

KD6, дрожа, повинуется. При малейшем движении мышцы тела вибрируют, словно вес крови слишком тяжел для его вен. Джерри передает ему черные трусы и черные же карго-штаны, потом носки и ботинки. Поочередно KD6 надевает все, понимание предназначения каждой вещи и как именно ее надевать приходит к нему инстинктивно, словно он лишь на секунду позабыл, что есть что, и к тому моменту, когда он, опустившись на колено, неловкими пальцами завязывает шнурки на ботинках, Джерри и Маркс уже снова выражают недовольство им.

На сей раз, как он смутно догадывается, они злятся из-за того, что должны вести его в медпоразделение и объясняться с медсестрой Диаз, которая «вечно возится с этими уебками, словно они домашние питомцы, словно они ей, бля, гребаные пудели, богом клянусь». И пока они треплются об упомянутой сестре и правда ли, будто та прикупила себе «одного из этих кожаных херов для домашнего пользования», KD6 заканчивает шнуровать ботинки и поднимается. От резкого движения в голове плывет, приходится зажмурить глаза, дурнота накатывает, но сразу отступает. Он моргает.

— Наконец-то, — говорит Маркс.

Взяв KD6 за руку, Маркс тащит его за собой и, распахнув дверь складской, выталкивает в холл.

KD6 непроизвольно отшатывается, когда на него обрушивается шквал света, звуков и суеты — просторный холл заполнен оживленно снующими во всех направлениях людьми. Грязно ругаются закованные в наручники преступники, плачет какая-то женщина, смеются копы, грохочут монстрообразные тележки с оборудованием, что раскатывают туда-сюда по залу техники, а мимо спешно проносится к выходу табун парней из отряда быстрого реагирования, по пути едва не сбивая с ног Маркса, тот даже руку KD6 от неожиданности выпускает. Оказавшись на свободе, KD6 вжимается спиной в стену и заслоняет глаза предплечьем, другую руку он подносит к груди. Он задыхается. В мозгу полыхает слепящий нейрохимический шторм, который преображает, преображает, преображает окружающий хаос в нечто узнаваемое и структурное, но Маркс, чертыхаясь и матерясь, снова хватает его под локоть и влечет за собой в этот людской поток.

— Хватит, сука, скулить, — говорит Маркс.

KD6 замолкает и не издает ни звука, он утыкается взглядом в пол, он сосредотачивается на шагах, на том, чтобы последовательно переставлять ботинок за ботинком, и впитывает в себя эту новую реальность из криков, шума и суеты, а Маркс заталкивает его в какую-то комнату и прикрывает за собой дверь. Снова становится тихо. Помещение с серыми стенами, внутри мягкие кровати на колесиках и четыре поднимающиеся передвижные смотровые кушетки. И темнокожая женщина, ее черные волосы собраны в пучок на макушке. При виде KD6 женщина сводит брови на переносице.

— Вы распаковали его не по инструкции, — холодно выговаривает она.

— С ним все нормально.

— Нет, не нормально. Процесс распаковки, который проходят эти ребята при пробуждении, гораздо сложнее биохимии ваших простеньких мозгов. Усади его. И отойди. Дай мне со всем разобраться.

Маркс подводит KD6 к одной из кушеток и толкает вниз. Он садится, ноги едва достают до плитки пола. Плитка серая и пятнистая. Медсестра Диаз (как можно догадаться) встает перед ним, включает маленький фонарик и направляет луч ему прямо в глаз. Он вздрагивает и отшатывается, а она еще больше хмурится. При второй попытке посветить ему в глаз он уже не отстраняется и не отворачивает голову. Медсестра проверяет реакцию его зрачков, щупает пульс и прикладывает холодный металлический диск к тонкой коже чуть выше запястья. Она стучит по диску и что-то резко колет его в руку, примерно на полдюйма в глубину. Он не отдергивается. Диск начинает пищать.

Диаз морщит нос.

— Боже, от него несет хлоркой. Вот ослы, вы что, запихнули его в дезинфектор для оборудования?

— Он и есть оборудование.

— Ага, а я теперь должна нюхать его, нюхать его одежду, да еще сама того и гляди хлоркой измажусь. Ты хоть в курсе, как действует хлористый отбеливатель, Маркс? Или ты дитя, Маркс? И одежду тебе до сих пор мамочка стирает? — Диаз берет KD6 за кровоточащее запястье и заклеивает ранку от укола пластырем. — Жизненные показатели выше нормы. А к тому моменту, когда его приводят ко мне, он уже должен быть стабилен, как скала, Маркс. Его же буквально только что вытряхнули из мешка. Вы позволили ему проснуться?

— Да он ползал там повсюду. Пришлось его утихомирить.

— Даже если он двигался, он бы и трех футов не прополз, как вошел бы в лимбический ступор. Дай вы ему пятнадцать минут на запуск распаковки в стандартной серийной последовательности, он бы загрузился сам собой и вскоре был бы готов. А раз вы вырвали его из процесса, химические реакции тела не сбалансировались, и мы имеем это. — Диаз легко пихает KD6 назад, и он сразу заваливается на койку, падая на локти. — Придется ему посидеть здесь еще час, прежде чем я пущу его к Джоши.

— Да ладно тебе, Диаз. Он в полном порядке.

Не удостоив Маркса ответом, она поворачивается к KD6:

— Подними ноги на кушетку, милый.

Слово «милый» поначалу озадачивает, но почти мгновенно приходит понимание, что такова одна из форм обращения. Близко к фамильярному. Ничего не значит. KD6 делает, как она велит — ложится на спину на койку и лежит не шевелясь, боясь, как бы она снова не использовала на нем тот диск. И хотя какой-то частью мозга он понимает, что диск предназначен лишь для сбора крови на анализ, нервы и плоть помнят о том, как это больно. Каждые несколько минут Диаз светит ручкой-фонариком ему в глаза. Она просит продиктовать ей свой серийный номер, и он диктует. Затем она велит перечислить, где и что болит, в деталях. Он так и делает.

— Хм, когнитивный уровень высокий, несмотря на ваши долбаные выкрутасы.

— Мы не можем ждать целый час. На утро назначен общий брифинг. Он нужен Джоши. Она собирается запротоколировать его.

— Джоши нужно, чтобы новый бегущий по лезвию не заблевал собственные ботинки от пост-распаковочного шока. Ждите.

— А ты не можешь, я не знаю, вколоть ему чего-нибудь успокоительного?

Брови Диаз взлетают так высоко, что, кажется, почти сливаются с линией волос на лбу.

— Прошу прощения? Накачать новорожденного блэйдраннера? То есть репликанта, чьи физические параметры расширены до максимально смертоносной поражающей силы, и с несформированной еще иерархией подчинения? Ты совсем мозгами поехал? Выметайся из моего подразделения. И жди за дверью, пока я не разрешу забрать его, — она сверлит Маркса сердитым взглядом, пока тот выходит. — Господи, и какой идиот разрешил ему распаковывать тебя? — она разворачивается к KD6. — Присядь-ка, милый. Ты не какой-нибудь уборщик, соберись.

Он приподнимается и садится, а она обхватывает его голову руками, поворачивает ее сперва в одну сторону, затем в другую.

— Так ничего?

— Я не понимаю.

— Больно?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Пальцы уже чувствуешь?

KD6 проводит кончиками пальцев по одеялу на кушетке.

— Да.

— Назови мне число пи. До пятнадцатого знака.

Он называет.

— Открой рот, милый.

Он открывает.

Фонариком она светит на язык и горло, проверяет дыхательные пути.

— Хорошо. Выглядишь здоровым.

На секунду заколебавшись, она быстро оглядывается через плечо. Проследив за направлением ее взгляда, KD6 видит маячащий за мутным непрозрачным стеклом двери силуэт Маркса. Диаз снова разворачивается к нему, обхватывает за подбородок ладонью, а большой палец засовывает ему в рот и кладет на язык. Он моргает, выжидая. Она склоняется ближе, приближает глаза почти вплотную к его лицу, словно что-то высматривает. Подушечка ее пальца немного жесткая, теплая и… пугающая. Когда она проталкивает палец глубже, в какой-то части его сознания, пока еще вялой и несформированной, что-то возмущается и дрожит. Но он не сопротивляется. Он просто… сидит неподвижно.

— Сомкни губы вокруг, — говорит ему Диаз, — мягко.

Он повинуется.

— Хорошо. Попробуй глотнуть. — Он глотает. — Хорошо. Открой рот снова.

Руку она вытирает об его рубашку. Берет серебряный пакетик с приклеенной к лицевой стороне соломинкой, отрывает соломинку, втыкает в пакет. Протягивает ему.

— Вот. Выпей это. Ты понимаешь, как?

Ему кажется, что да. Он обхватывает соломинку губами, как только что ее палец, и чувствует во рту безвкусную вязкую жидкость. Хотя никто ничего ему не объяснял, он знает, что это витаминно-питательный концентрат. Он делает глоток, а Диаз кивает.

— Это немного успокоит твой желудок. Выпей все до дна.

Он так и делает, и она забирает у него пакет.

— Хорошо. Теперь ложись и полежи не шевелясь. Я вернусь через десять минут. Если будешь вести себя хорошо, проверим твои способности в деле. А сейчас просто закрой глаза и расслабься. Вскоре все постепенно начнет обретать для тебя смысл. — Она снова укладывает его, а когда он закрывает глаза, кончиками пальцев легко касается век. Он чувствует, как она чем-то прикрывает ему глаза, кажется, сложенным полотенцем, чтобы защитить от яркого верхнего света. — Отдыхай. Скоро ты придешь в норму.

KD6-3.7 делает, как велено, и ждет, когда все начнет обретать смысл. Ждет, когда он придет в норму.

Десятью минутами позже вернувшаяся Диаз спрашивает:

— Ты знаешь, что ты такое?

Он смотрит на нее и отвечает:

— Для полной уверенности мне пока не хватает понимания контекста происходящего.

Диаз вздыхает.

— Ясно. Ладно, подъем. На первых порах более-менее сориентировался, и то хорошо. Вставай. Вставай.

Он не очень понимает, о чем она, но складывается впечатление, что дальше все наладится само собой, по умолчанию.

* * *

Три часа спустя KD6 стоит навытяжку — руки за спиной, ноги на ширине плеч, лицом вперед.

Лейтенант Аманда Джоши — тридцать девять лет, пятнадцать лет стажа в вооруженных силах, блондинка, одета в синий брючный костюм, — разглядывает его. Контекст происходящего проясняется все четче и четче, пока он стоит здесь, в ее кабинете, и вес тела давит на кости все меньше, и все меньше осознанных усилий приходится прикладывать для втягивания воздуха в легкие, мир вокруг понемногу реструктурируется с позиции приоритета и внимания. Приоритет женщины перед ним очень высок, и потому, когда она встает из-за стола и принимается расхаживать вокруг, он уделяет ей все свое внимание. Руки она держит сложенными на груди. Обходит его кругом, еще раз. Останавливается где-то за плечом, цепляет пальцем воротник его рубашки.

— Почему на его рубашке следы хлорки? — спрашивает она.

Маркс неловко переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Мне почем знать. В прачечной накосячили?

Джоши долго молчит, но, в конце концов, отпускает его воротник.

— Он выглядит так же, как предыдущий. — Она присаживается на край стола. — Точно так же, мать его, как предыдущий. Все будут смотреть на него и видеть ровно такого же чертова бегущего по лезвию, и знаешь, что они будут думать? — Пауза. — Они будут думать про три-точка-четыре и про то, что мой технолог полный идиот, который даже не в состоянии, мать его, разобраться, что за оборудование нам выделили. Я заказывала три-точка-шесть, потому что три-точка-шесть — японская модель. А этот выглядит так, словно его выбирали в долбаном каталоге Мэйси. Он выглядит на двенадцать. Но самое главное — он выглядит как тот _мертвый блэйдраннер_. Только я собралась начать все с чистого листа, и вот что я получаю.

Маркс излучает полное бесстрастие.

— Вот и я о том же, мэм.

— Как вас угораздило так облажаться? Не понимаю. — Она вздыхает, встает со стола. — И достань ему другую рубашку, бога ради. А то у него такой вид, будто его на улице подобрали. Найди ему… не знаю… гоночную куртку, что ли. Народу они нравятся. Классика. — Тут она будто бы впервые слышит сама себя. — Черт. Мне только и забот сегодня, что его внешним видом заниматься. — Она поворачивается к KD6. — Ладно. Начнем, чего уж теперь. Скажи свою контрольную фразу.

— Кроваво-черное ничто пустилось вить… Систему клеток, связанных внутри. Клеток, связанных внутри клеток в едином стебле, — цитирует он. — И ужасающе явственно на фоне тьмы ввысь белым бил фонтан.

— Назови свой серийный номер.

— Кей-Ди-Шесть-Дефис-Три-Точка-Семь.

— Назови мое имя, звание и должность.

— Лейтенант Аманда Джоши из Восточного Округа Полиции Лос-Анджелеса.

— Повтори мое имя три раза.

— Аманда Джоши. Аманда Джоши. Аманда Джоши.

— Я твой непосредственный командир. Ты понимаешь, что это означает?

— Да.

— Поясни мне.

— Прямые приказы я принимаю только от вас, — говорит он. — Никто не может командовать мной, пока вы сами не дадите кому-либо на то специальные полномочия. Любые иные протоколы взаимодействия с гражданскими лицами или сотрудниками подразделения не могут нивелировать этой системы подчинения. Непрямая система командного подчинения твердо не закреплена. И может быть расширена, если вы наделите кого-либо из своих подчиненных полномочиями отдавать мне приказы.

— Ты ознакомился с личными делами персонала?

— Да.

— Инструкцию прочел? Целиком?

— Да.

Джоши хмурит брови, поворачивается к Марксу.

— Как давно он на ногах?

— Часов восемь, вроде, — врет Маркс. — Оружие пока не выдавали, тест на стабильность еще не проходил. Я немного погонял его по разным материалам — в основном по учебным пособиям, мэм.

— Раньше я работала с бегущими, но не с такими, а с переделанными из военных образцов. Он действительно схватывает так быстро?

— Угу. Линейка KD6 быстро встает в строй. Специальная сборка. Таких бегущих, кроме как в Лос-Анджелесе, больше нигде нет.

Джоши щурится, затем разворачивается к KD6:

— Офицер, если я прикажу тебе процитировать любой абзац из инструкции или из местного уголовного права, сможешь сделать это?

— Я смогу сделать это.

— Не лги мне.

— Я не могу лгать, мэм.

— Молодец. — Джоши одобрительно постукивает пальцем ему по груди, потом наставляет палец на него. — Обновление статуса командной иерархии для тебя: детектив Юри Хару получает полномочия отдавать тебе приказы. Подчиняешься только мне и Хару, никому кроме. Установки подчинения всем остальным сотрудникам остаются без изменений. Все понял?

— Да.

Джоши изучающе смотрит ему в лицо.

— Поверить не могу, что мне распечатали не того долбаного репликанта. Маркс, достань уже ему нормальную одежду. Офицер Кей, следуй за мной. Ах да, я не буду называть тебя полным серийным номером. Если я говорю «Кей», это значит, что я обращаюсь к тебе.

— Я вас прекрасно понял, Мадам.

— Слава богу. А то из людей меня сегодня никто не понимает.

* * *

Вслед за Джоши Кей доходит по коридору до большого конференц-зала, где уже собралось около пятидесяти мужчин и женщин разных должностей и званий, все они или слоняются вокруг длинных столов, попивая кофе, или сидят на дешевых пластиковых стульях перед видавшей виды трибуной. Джоши поднимается на подиум, жестом указывает Кею встать позади и чуть левее, что он и делает. Она разворачивается лицом к залу, швыряет стопку папок на стойку расшатанной трибуны. При виде Джоши один из сидевших впереди мужчин начинает мерно бить кулаком по крышке стола. К нему немедленно присоединяются еще трое, они ритмично стучат по столам, и вскоре уже все в зале, ухмыляясь, делают то же самое.

Джоши копается в своих бумагах и не обращает на них ровно никакого внимания.

А затем сжимает кулаки и с силой грохает ими по трибуне.

— А ну унялись, мать вашу, — командует Джоши.

— Да, Мадам, — откликается гул голосов, и все, рассмеявшись, успокаиваются.

По безразличию, с каким Джоши отнеслась к ситуации, ясно, что такое происходит не в первый раз.

— Хочу воспользоваться моментом, чтобы выразить благодарность сержанту Сантьяго, а также детективам Вайсу и Беллу за блестяще проведенную операцию по задержанию крупной партии наркотиков. Двести килограмм синтетического кристалла, накрыто два преступных синдиката. Отличная работа и большой успех для нашего участка и всего города. — Она вскидывает голову. — Надеюсь, мы достали их до самых гребаных печенок, а?

По залу проносится легкий, короткий шумок, потом снова устанавливается тишина. Джоши раскрывает одну из своих папок.

— Еще несколько важных вопросов, и сможете вернуться к своим обязанностям. Сержант Сантьяго, финансирование вашей оперативной группы одобрено. Работа с бумажками прилагается, сроки поджимают. Заставьте нас гордиться вами и оформите все вовремя. — Затем она не глядя тычет пальцем на кого-то в зале: — Детективы Холт и Минамото, давно жду отчета по той долбаной заварухе со стрельбой в закусочной. Подать его мне. До конца дня. Далее, облава в Чайнатауне — Чанг и Сантьяго. Я хочу знать, откуда туда просачиваются стволы. Все понятно?

Один из сидящих впереди кивает на Кея. И хмыкает:

— Эй, лейти. А это что такое?

Джоши оборачивается и смотрит на Кея так, словно уже успела о нем позабыть.

— Это, — машет она на него, — наш новый бегущий по лезвию, которого я перехватила у Восточного Отдела. Очевидно, шеф полиции Йоко полагает, что мы игрушки Восточного будем использовать с большей пользой, чем Восточный.

— Чтоб тебя, Восточный, — ворчит кто-то из задних рядов.

— Я бы так не говорила, — предостерегает Джоши. — Теперь, поскольку давненько нам не выделяли таких, как он, позвольте вам кое-что напомнить. Офицер Кей-Ди-Шесть-Дефис-Три-Точка-Семь не для рутинной работы. Он в моем прямом подчинении. Он убивает кожаных кукол. Увидели где-то Нексус Восемь — вызываете меня, а я вызываю его. Схема работает только так, и не иначе. Ничем другим он не занимается. Я все видела, Уолтерс. Узнаю, что кто-то из вас гоняет его за пончиками, задницу порву, без шуток. — Она переводит взгляд на одного из офицеров. — Хару, он закреплен за тобой. И не забывай, он стóит больше двух твоих годовых окладов, так что гляди, не сломай его.

По залу летят смех и шуточки, а андрогинного вида офицер-японец из первого ряда щурит на него глаза. Офицер сидит со скрещенными руками, вытянув ноги под столом, и по взгляду, каким он (или она?) оглядывает Кея, невозможно понять, что он (она?) на самом деле обо всем этом думает, но у Кея складывается впечатление, будто такое поручение — не лучшая карьерная перспектива для детектива Хару.

— Нянька для кожанки, — хмыкает кто-то. — Сопли новичку блэйдраннеру подтирать.

Хару внешне на это никак не реагирует.

— Свободны, — говорит Джоши.

Зал быстро пустеет. Вскоре остаются только Кей с Хару. Детектив долго ничего не говорит, лишь молча сидит и глядит на Кея.

А затем, раздраженно:

— Она распаковала белого парня. — Хару качает головой. — Ведь сказано же было ей не распаковывать белого.

Кей переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Выглядишь как гопник, парень.

Кей не знает, что ответить.

Хару спрашивает его по-японски:

_— Тебе проще разговаривать не на английском?_

Немного подумав, Кей отвечает на японском:

_— Я буду разговаривать на том языке, какой удобен вам._

Хару слегка склоняет набок голову и продолжает на английском:

— Как давно ты встал?

— Встал?

— Распакован. Как давно тебя распаковали?

Кей опускает взгляд.

— Пять часов назад.

— Чтоб меня, — Хару прикрывает глаза, трет их сквозь веки. — Тебе еще нельзя быть на ногах. Ну, ладно. — Хару встает, берет его за ворот рубашки, но… не грубо, скорее, просто задает направление движения, потом перемещает руку с воротника на заднюю поверхность шеи, выводя его из конференц-зала. — Так, — негромко говорит Хару, — голову опусти пониже. Не стоило лейти объявлять о тебе вот так. Теперь все знают.

— Что знают? — не понимает Кей.

— Просто держись рядом. Закончим с тобой где-нибудь подальше от участка.

Хару выводит его в коридор, и они спешно направляются к выходу на гаражную парковочную стоянку. Все это время рука Хару лежит у Кея на затылке, заставляя его пригибать голову. Кей не очень понимает, зачем Хару так поступает, но детектив его начальник, а потому Кей просто шагает вперед и не задает вопросов.

— Эй, Хару. Притормози, — окликает кто-то.

— Продолжай идти, — бормочет Хару.

— Хару. Эй, Хару, так это новая кожанка?

— Не останавливайся, — бодрый тон Хару не соответствует ни хватке, которой рука детектива вцепилась Кею в затылок, ни скорости, с какой они спешат к выходу. Хару кричит кому-то: — Отвали, Джонс!

— Да ладно тебе, дружище. Мы же просто хотим поздороваться.

Не отвечая, Хару на полном ходу пролетает сквозь двери в конце коридора и вместе с Кеем вываливается в мрачный бункер парковки, весь из сплошного стекла и бетона. Там они уже практически срываются на бег, детектив на ходу вытаскивает из заднего кармана ключи. Слышно, как позади кто-то открывает двери, но Хару уже подбегает к замигавшему огнями черному спиннеру, который пиликает при их приближении, сигнализируя о готовности к отлету.

— Залезай, залезай, — командует Хару, обегая машину со стороны водительского сиденья.

Нырнув на сиденье и захлопнув за собой дверь, Кей видит сквозь стекло трех мужчин — двух копов-патрульных и сержанта, которые быстро приближаются к ним. Выражения их лиц несколько… непонятны, но что-то в том, как они смотрят на машину, побуждает его вручную заблокировать дверь изнутри. Хару едва успевает завести спиннер и оторвать его от земли, как догонявшие настигают их, ладонь одного из мужчин сильно шлепает о боковое стекло возле лица Кея, заставляя отпрянуть. Но вот спиннер поднимается до высоты нужного воздушного коридора, оставляя преследователей внизу, и вскоре единственное, что может различать за окном Кей, — голографические полосы вдоль стен, чье мерцание указывает направление к выходу в воздушное пространство города.

— Погоди-ка, — говорит Хару, вводя в компьютер данные GPS. Автопилот подтверждает, что принял место назначения и перехватывает управление, фиксируя штурвал в приборной панели. — Вот и ладно, — Хару откидывается на спинку и выдыхает. — Фу, выбрались. Вот долбоебы. — И хлопает Кея по плечу: — Эй, ты как, нормально?

Кей завороженно глядит в окно.

— А, верно. — Хару разваливается в кресле, широким жестом разводит руками в стороны. — Добро пожаловать в Лос-Анджелес, офицер Кей.

Из узкого туннеля спиннер вырывается в открытый воздух над городом, и мир вокруг взрывается техно-огнями. Дюжина огромных голографических рекламных щитов на мгновение ослепляет Кея, но Хару резко бросает спиннер вниз, проносится вдоль огромного парадного фасада здания полицейского управления и ныряет прямо в нижние магистрали воздушного городского трафика. Лишь мельком успевает Кей заметить неровный зубчатый силуэт городского пейзажа, теряющийся в густом, плотном смоге где-то на линии горизонта, и вот они уже летят ниже уровня крыш, практически в самом городе. Все здесь сияет — на каждом здании горит реклама, повсюду вертятся голограммы, пробегают строчки информационных новостных лент. Сквозь лобовое стекло и через окно своей боковой дверцы Кей разглядывает город. Снаружи к спиннеру подплывает стайка золотых рыбок, рекламирующих бренд какой-то лапши. Он прижимает ладонь к стеклу и смотрит, как рыбки с другой стороны стекла бодро кидаются поклевывать его руку.

— Эй, не приваживай этих надоедал, — недовольно ворчит Хару.

Кей отрывает пальцы от окна, и стайка уносится прочь.

По лабиринту улиц спиннер спешит к точке своего назначения. Не обращая никакого внимания ни на город, ни на спиннер, Хару долго зачем-то роется в бардачке, пока, наконец, не выуживает оттуда батончик сникерса. Кей морщится и откидывается на спинку кресла, мозг позади глазных яблок словно бы колют тупой иглой.

— Да, да, знаю. Тебе совсем не стоит быть сейчас на ногах, — говорит Хару. И вкладывает в руку Кея батончик. — На, съешь вот.

— Зачем?

— Ну, от мигрени, которая вот-вот тебя накроет, не спасет, но хотя бы подбодрит.

Немного поколебавшись, Кей разрывает обертку, откусывает. И едва не выплевывает обратно. Не потому что невкусно, а потому что не готов к тому, как станет больно во рту от внезапного наплыва слюны. Прижав кисть к губам тыльной стороной, он принимается медленно жевать. Слышно, как хмыкает Хару.

— Нравится, да?

Кей закашливается.

— Угу. Спасибо.

— Ну да, вам, ребята, сахар всегда поднимает настроение в первый день. Калории тебе тоже не помешают. Тебя покормили чем-нибудь, прежде чем отсылать?

— Витаминной смесью.

— Вот жмоты, — говорит Хару, потом оборачивается к заднему сиденью, достает оттуда плащ. — Ладно. Офицер Кей. План наш будет таков. Сейчас я торможу и паркую нас в Чайнатауне. Ты разложишь это сиденье и немного поспишь. А когда проснешься, смысла в происходящем будет уже больше. — Хару натягивает длинный черный плащ с влагоотталкивающим покрытием. — Знаешь, почему после сна смысла будет больше?

— Я еще недораспакован, — тихо говорит Кей.

— Точно. Тебе полагается полных двадцать четыре часа до завершения процесса распаковки. Тогда ты сориентируешься. И будешь готов к несению службы. Но в жопу инструкции, мы же спешим, у нас пригорает, и финансирование снова урезали на четверть, а значит, надо срочно вводить тебя в строй, так что спать тебе придется в моем спиннере, а я пока проработаю нескольких зацепок и подумаю, как нам побыстрее поставить тебя на ноги, чтобы и ты подключился к работе над моим делом. — Хару застегивает молнию доверху и косится на него. — Со временем ты заберешь все мои дела, и я смогу уйти и занять должность бегущего по лезвию в Восточном. Понимаешь?

— Да.

— У нас меньше двух недель, чтобы ввести тебя в курс дела.

— Хорошо.

— Сейчас все для тебя немного слишком, но поверь, спустя двадцать четыре часа станет проще. Распаковка даст тебе понимание ситуации и опыт. А проснешься ты даже более грамотным в плане тактики, чем я.

Головная боль все усиливается, и Кей прикрывает глаза, сглатывает.

— Эй, просто расслабься. Главная твоя работа сейчас — отдыхать, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Эй, Кей. Есть еще кое-что о сегодня, о чем тебе следует знать.

— Да?

— Как только распакуешься, сегодняшний день перестанет казаться тебе по-настоящему реальным. — Голос Хару становится серьезным. — Ты будешь помнить этот день, но… твой мозг подсунет тебе альтернативную версию событий и будет твердить, что она-то и есть самая… достоверная, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Запомни, что я тебе сейчас скажу: все, что ты будешь помнить о себе до этого дня — не настоящие воспоминания. Их имплантировали, чтобы тебе было легче освоиться. Я знаю, ты все это понимаешь, вернее, поймешь очень скоро, но скажу еще раз: сегодня — вот что реально. Ничего из того, что было с тобой прежде, не случалось в действительности. Это нормально, если ты будешь думать об этом, как о настоящем, потому что для тебя так оно и есть, но ничего из того, о чем ты будешь помнить, никогда не происходило в реальном мире. Только в твоей голове.

Кей слегка теряется.

— Что?

— Ты репликант. Тебе шесть часов от роду, Кей. Но ты будешь помнить себя ребенком, я не знаю, дни рождения какие-нибудь, будешь помнить, как уже работал в других полицейских подразделениях. Короче, альтернативную историю про то, что попал ты сюда вовсе не в пакете. Понимаешь? — не став дожидаться подтверждения, Хару продолжает: — Линейке KD6 всегда имплантируют такие воспоминания, про то, как тебя перевели, как ты работал с другими лейтенантами над другими делами, да только этого никогда не было. Твоей жизни всего лишь шесть часов.

Непонятно почему, но в животе у Кея словно бы затягивается тугой узел.

Хару вздыхает.

— Сочувствую. Паршиво услышать такое, но лучше узнать обо всем сразу, многим из вас это помогает впоследствии. Тебе погано из-за того, что ты сейчас узнал, и не удивительно. А когда погано себя чувствуешь, надо есть побольше сладкого. Верно?

Кей послушно откусывает кусочек сникерса.

— Вот молодец. Слушай, все не так плохо. Все даже хорошо. Раз у тебя есть воспоминания о переводе из другого отдела, значит, затратишь меньше усилий на адаптацию. Сразу станешь отличным спецом, ведь ты будешь помнить, что занимался этим уже лет десять или около того. И за плечами у тебя огромный багаж. То есть, воспоминания об огромном багаже. Технари научились делать классные воспоминания, и вам, ребята, вживляют много полезного. Копируют память из старых моделей, слегка подчищают и имплантируют вам. Опыт не теряется. Чертовски здорово.

— Мне как-то… нехорошо, — говорит Кей. Он впивается пальцами в бедро. Такое чувство, словно сквозь лоб ему медленно продавливают острый штырь. — Голова болит.

— Угу, все потому что тебя слишком рано разбудили, а прямо сейчас в твоих мозгах идет процесс приживления памяти. Твои настройки пока не отлажены. Тебе полагается еще спать.

— Очень сильно болит.

— Да, сочувствую. Держись, малыш. Мы уже паркуемся. Могу дать снотворное, если хочешь. Другим в твоей ситуации помогало.

Дыхание Кея становится частым.

— Другим?

— Да, именно этим я по большей части и занимаюсь — ввожу в строй новых блэйдраннеров-репликантов. И беру на себя ваши обязанности, когда вас убивают на службе. — Хару снова лезет в бардачок. — Как только обучу тебя, возьмешь всю мою здешнюю рабочую нагрузку, а я отправлюсь в Восточный. Они там угробили своего последнего бегущего по лезвию. Погиб даже не при исполнении. Тем, кто губит своих бегущих в неслужебные часы, других репликантов больше не выделяют. Короче, времени на то, чтобы поставить тебя на ноги, у нас мало. И именно поэтому тебе сейчас так скверно, о чем я, правда, очень сожалею.

Такое ощущение, будто череп начинает разламываться изнутри по линиям швов.

— По-моему, со мной что-то не так, — выдыхает он.

— Да нет. Просто тебе очень нужно поспать, — Хару наклоняется к нему. Показывает шприц-ручку. — Собираюсь вколоть тебе снотворное. Не против?

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Кей.

Хару берет его за предплечье, закатывает рукав, прижимает кончик шприца к коже, впрыскивая дозу в вену. Кей лежит, пытается справиться с нарастающей пульсацией позади глазных яблок, тысяча булавок и игл будто бы колет его изнутри, во рту появляется привкус металла и меди. Поняв, что прокусил щеку, он разжимает зубы. Хару в тревоге склоняется над ним, проверяет пульс, а потом спиннер начинает покачиваться, и Кей понимает, что они уже паркуются где-то на обочине. Снаружи доносится музыка, людской гул, слышно, как что-то выстукивает по кнопкам приборной панели Хару.

— Включить звукоизоляцию, — произносит Хару, — на девяносто процентов.

Шум стихает.

— Засыпай, офицер Кей.

И это последнее, что он слышит.

* * *

Кей открывает глаза.

Льет дождь. Струи воды бегут по лобовому стеклу. Рядом сидит Хару, что-то ест из коробочки с китайской едой. В машине вкусно пахнет, рот Кея снова наполняется слюной, и это странное ощущение. Он сглатывает и садится, кончиками пальцев осторожно прикасается ко лбу. Боль почти прошла. Свет с улицы уже не разъедает сетчатку и не выжигает мозг. Кей бросает взгляд на дисплей приборной панели. Похоже, минуло почти три часа. На выдвижном щитке приборной доски лежит папка с раскрытым делом, Хару изучает его вприкуску с китайской жратвой.

— Как самочувствие? — с полным ртом лапши интересуется Хару.

Кей трет ладони о колени.

— Хорошо. Лучше.

— Расскажи мне о себе. Где ты рос, парень?

Кей проводит пальцами по лицу.

— В Сан-Франциско. Но родился я не там. Родители усыновили меня из Лос-Анджелеса... я... — Он замолкает. Остановившимся взглядом таращится в ладони. — Это все неправда. Этого никогда не... Мне всего девять часов от роду.

— Хорошо. Ты запомнил.

Кей смотрит, как на ладони ему капают слезы. Сильно жжет глаза. Не вполне... не вполне понятно, что с ним творится сейчас. В его воспоминаниях слезы никогда не сопровождались таким острым, болезненным ощущением. Хару молча наблюдает за ним. Кей сильно вздрагивает. Сам не зная, отчего. А когда пробует вдохнуть, вдох получается рваным, с глухим, надтреснутым всхлипом, и тогда он понимает, что рыдает. Охваченный ужасом, он пытается сдержаться, но прорвавшихся рыданий уже не унять, и Кей плачет — плачет безудержно, стискивая руки между колен, всхлипывая до спазмов в легких, почти до истерики. Хару, по виду, нисколько не удивляется. Просто сидит и ждет, а пять минут спустя все начинает стихать.

— Кстати говоря, это нормально, — говорит Хару, пока Кей вытирает лицо рукавом. — Еще какое-то время ты будешь немного разбалансированным. Обычное дело при распаковке. Эмоций ты никогда не испытывал, в смысле — по настоящему, поэтому пока не умеешь с ними справляться. Лучше уж здесь, чем на службе. — Пауза. — Можешь покричать или еще поплакать, если хочешь.

Кей сглатывает, утирает слезы с лица.

— Все нормально.

— Хм, ты как-то чересчур шустро осваиваешься с процессом существования, ну да ладно. Теперь ты понимаешь, что ты репликант? Понимаешь, что это значит?

И снова щиплет в глазах.

— Да.

— И еще повторю, можешь поплакать. Все хорошо. Это единственный раз в твоей жизни, когда ты можешь позволить себе немного распсиховаться, и никто тебе за это слова не скажет. Лови момент.

Поскольку Кей в ответ лишь стискивает зубы, Хару откидывается на спинку своего сиденья и продолжает бесстрастно наблюдать за ним.

— Поверь, в первый день всегда тяжело. Вот почему я здесь. Такова моя задача — подготовить тебя к работе, ведь то, чем ты будешь заниматься — дело трудное, и многое завязано на то, чтобы ты работал как надо. Ты теперь сотрудник полиции Лос-Анджелеса. Все, что ты сделаешь, будет отражаться на Джоши и на всей нашей организации в целом. Разница лишь в том, что если будешь плохо выполнять свои обязанности, тебя не уволят, тебя «отправят в отставку». Знаешь, что такое «отставка»?

Кей крепко зажмуривается, по лицу опять бегут слезы.

— Знаю.

— Страшно, да?

— Да.

— Да уж, как по мне, лучше бы вас, ребята, не запугивали этим. Все-таки это как-то… подло.

— Меня «отправят в отставку», если я провалю тест на стабильность, — говорит Кей почти удивленно, трепеща от самой мысли, что такое возможно.

— Да. Но в первое время никаких тестов, так что не переживай, — Хару снова набивает себе полный рот еды. — Ты хорошо справляешься. Последний мой бегущий рыдал весь день, никак не мог уняться. А ты здорово расставляешь приоритеты.

Кей снова вытирает лицо, закусывает нижнюю губу. Хару с минуту молча наблюдает за ним. А затем:

— Слышь, Кей, хочу предупредить тебя еще кое о чем.

— Хорошо.

— Ты привлекательный.

Застигнутый врасплох столь резкой сменой темы, Кей моргает. Удивленно поворачивается к Хару. Хару жует свою лапшу.

— Что?

Хару прекращает жевать.

— Ты уже видел себя в зеркале?

Кей отрицательно мотает головой, и Хару, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое по-японски, тянется к солнцезащитному щитку над лобовым стеклом, откидывает его. Из вмонтированного в центр козырка грязного зеркала на Кея глядит его собственное лицо. С любопытством он принимается изучать себя. Немного бледный. С ровным цветом лица. Белый, волосы светло-русые, коротко стриженные на висках, на макушке стоят торчком. Кей склоняется ближе. Глаза сине-зеленые, левое верхнее веко слегка скошено. Тонкий рот, а если расслабить лицевые мышцы, уголки немного опускаются вниз. Острый подбородок, удлиненное лицо, изящная линия носа. По виду ему лет тридцать с небольшим.

Он оборачивается к Хару.

— Это «привлекательный»? — спрашивает он, кивая на зеркало.

— Не в моем вкусе, но да. Ты, в общем, симпатичный. Этакий безобидный белый парень. Что хорошо. На самом деле, очень даже неплохо задумано. Привлекательным людям проще добиться от других откровенности, а если надо припугнуть, то и страху они нагоняют куда больше, в твоей работе все это очень пригодится. Да только… — тут Хару слегка морщится, — некоторые, дурачье, конечно, могут посчитать твою внешность поводом относиться к тебе не как к бегущему по лезвию. Запомни, ты бегущий по лезвию — и только. Ты человек Джоши и больше ничей. Никто не вправе приказать тебе делать что-то, что не входит в твои служебные обязанности.

Кей не сводит взгляда с Хару.

— Ты не понимаешь, о чем я, верно?

— Нет.

— Н-да, в заводские настройки вам, ребята, такие знания не встраивают. Со временем разберешься, просто… хотелось тебя заранее предупредить.

Кей снова смотрит на свои ладони.

— Проголодался? — спрашивает Хару. — Знаю лавку в двух кварталах отсюда, где подают отличный рамен.

Кей поднимает глаза на Хару.

— Слушай, у вас, репликантов, не желудки, а мусоропроводы. Накорми я тебя консервами, ты сжевал бы их и был бы доволен, наверно. Кроме шуток. Да только не стоит питаться одними консервами, в самом деле. Говорю тебе, вкусная еда — одна из маленьких радостей жизни, не упускай их. Не отказывайся от маленьких радостей. Они помогают нам выжить в этом дерьмовом мире.

— И поэтому ты кормишь меня шоколадом и лапшой? — безучастно спрашивает Кей.

— Ага, точно. Мы еще сделаем из вас детектива, офицер Кей. — Хару толкает свою дверцу наружу. — Выходи, давай.

Ларек с лапшой всего в двух кварталах, но по пути к нему Хару не спешит, то и дело останавливается, давая Кею возможность поглазеть по сторонам. На продавцов и рекламные голограммы, на автомобили и уличных музыкантов, на девочек-джуку и работяг — нескончаемые людские потоки бурлят в сточных канавах нижнего города. Они с Хару вливаются в эту безликую толпу, капли дождя барабанят по коже, по волосам, по шее, попадают Кею за воротник. Он останавливается посреди улицы и поднимает лицо в затянутое черными тучами небо, едва различимое за слоями городского света, обильно источаемого буквально каждым зданием и каждым окном. Кей замирает неподвижно, а человеческая масса обтекает его со всех сторон.

Он прикрывает глаза.

— И нечего выставляться тут перед всеми напоказ, — Хару тянет его за собой. — Тем более что дождь этот грязный.

Кей рассматривает капли воды на костяшках своих пальцев.

— Я знаю.

— Прогулка пешком помогает тебе вспоминать? Начинаешь разбираться, что к чему?

Он кивает.

— Хорошо. Пошли, поедим.

Хару находит для них место за стойкой лавки по продаже китайской лапши, и они заказывают себе две миски рамена и синтетический протеин в форме вареного яйца. Нахмурившись на фальшивое яйцо и сперва потыкав его палочками, Кей приступает к еде. Пища вкусно пахнет, а рот, как отмечает про себя Кей, болит уже гораздо меньше. Он незаметно оглядывает других клиентов закусочной. Никто не обращает на него внимания. Перехватив его взгляд, Хару подпихивает Кея локтем.

— Здесь для всех ты человек, — вполголоса бурчит Хару.

Кей замирает, застывшим взглядом утыкается в миску.

— Те люди в полицейском участке.

— А, уже соображаешь, что происходит. Расскажи.

— Они собирались... — он на мгновенье теряется. — Они хотели обидеть меня, не так ли?

— Угу. При мне они вряд ли осмелились бы на что-то серьезное, но да. — Хару опускает палочки. — В большинстве своем люди не такие. Никто не станет утруждаться, чтобы заниматься тобой, всем плевать. Но попадаются некоторые. Те, которых тебе стоит остерегаться.

Кей продолжает таращиться в свою лапшу.

— О чем задумался?

— Тебе пришлось увести меня из участка, потому что там со мной попытались бы что-то сделать.

Хару постукивает тупым концом палочек по крышке стола.

— Да, это так.

— Откуда тебе было знать? Ведь тебе заранее было известно, что они придут за мной, еще до того, как они появились.

— Люди так предсказуемы, Кей. Особенно те, кто жесток. Вскоре ты тоже это поймешь.

— Такое уже случалось.

Хару вздыхает.

— Молодые бегущие по лезвию легкая добыча. Твоя командная иерархия еще совсем новая, так что даже простые патрульные могут творить, что хотят, не остерегаясь последствий. Чего они не понимают, так это того, что на этапе распаковки любая травма может расшатать твою базовую стабильность. И повлиять на боевую готовность — а ты должен быть в полной боевой готовности, всегда. Психически и физически. Физически ты очень силен, Кей, а вот свое психическое здоровье ты должен оберегать, как только сможешь. Не ввязывайся в дерьмо, старайся его избегать по возможности. Вступи в книжный клуб. Займись вязанием. Придумай, чем занять себе голову, когда ты не на службе. — Пауза. — То есть, ты теперь, вроде как, всегда на службе, но я про те часы, когда ты не при исполнении.

Кей поднимает взгляд на Хару. Детектив не сводит с него глаз, наблюдая за его реакцией. Неожиданная мысль приходит вдруг Кею на ум — что и у Хару привлекательная внешность. Он отмечает эту мысль мимоходом, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, разглядывая черные, вдумчивые глаза Хару, влажные темные волосы, облепившие лоб, острую линию подбородка, более квадратного, но и более тонкого, чем его собственный. На правой щеке длинный шрам, видимо от ножа, бледный на фоне и так бледной кожи лица. Кей качает головой.

Хару хмурит брови.

— Что?

— Почему ты занимаешься этим делом?

Хару пристально глядит на него.

— А у меня хорошо получается. Я из вымирающей породы. Блэйдраннеров-людей почти не осталось, так что стараюсь держать крепость, пока очередной из вас раз и навсегда не сменит меня, вот так.

Кей опускает веки.

— Выходит, как только ты обучишь меня, ты уйдешь. Так ведь?

— Да. — Пауза. — Знаешь, линейку KD6 создали довольно эмоциональной. По-моему, что касается эмоций, вы тут на самой вершине, вместе с девахами-докси. Едва ли не круче, чем линейка Нексус Восемь. Вас сконструировали такими специально, чтобы вы думали и чувствовали, как они. Было время, когда в качестве бегущих по лезвию пытались использовать модифицированные армейские модели репликантов, мы посылали их на охоту, но они плохо раскрывали дела. Словили несколько моделей для удовольствий, это да, но ведь всем нужно, чтобы вы охотились на Восьмерок боевого класса. А те очень продвинуты и очень опасны — обученные, умные, чрезвычайно сильные. Могут легко сойти за человека, могут враз открутить тебе голову.

Кей открывает глаза, поворачивается к Хару:

— Как ты охотишься на Нексус Восемь?

Хару долго не отвечает. И почему-то возникает ощущение — не уверенность, а только ощущение, — что услышать от него этот вопрос так скоро для Хару большая неожиданность.

Детектив все молчит, а затем:

— Как продвигается процесс распаковки? Уже начал припоминать прежние свои дела?

Кей кивает.

Хару протягивает ему салфетку.

Сморгнув, Кей только сейчас осознает, что, оказывается, снова плачет. Теперь слезы текут, не вызывая боли, и он даже не почувствовал, как заплакал. Кей берет салфетку, вытирает лицо, а с другого конца длинной стойки его разглядывают три девочки-джуку. Увидев, что он заметил их, они тут же отводят глаза, словно боясь проявить нетактичность, должно быть, подумали, что у него горе, догадывается Кей. Так по-человечески. Кей берет со стола свои палочки и снова принимается за еду.

— Эй, как доешь, покажу тебе твое жилье.

Кей замирает:

— У меня будет личное жилье?

Хару хмыкает.

— Одна из немногих привилегий работы под руководством Джоши, она понимает, что полицейский участок для тебя небезопасен. На небольшое пособие от правительства тебе снимают квартиру на Мебиус 21. Полиция Лос-Анджелеса будет выплачивать тебе на жизнь какое-никакое жалование, но это, конечно, чисто на карманные расходы. Если действительно хочешь заработать, придется впахивать по полной.

— Мне будут платить бонусы за каждого «отправленного в отставку».

— Ага, и за доказательства. Знаешь, что такое доказательство?

Кей зажмуривается, а перед внутренним взором словно бы встает видение — собственные липкие от крови руки с маленьким пластиковым пакетом для улик, из пакета на него глядит ярко-голубой глаз. Кей разлепляет веки и на этот раз утирает слезы с лица, не дожидаясь подсказки.

— Да, я знаю, что такое доказательство.

— А ты действительно быстро осваиваешься, офицер Кей. В нашем городе бонусы довольно высоки, ведь в Лос-Анджелесе прячется много репликантов старых армейских моделей. Работа опасная. Станешь закрывать много дел, и жизнь у тебя будет довольно сносной.

Кей неподвижно смотрит в миску рамена.

— Извини, — бормочет Хару. — Не стоило мне спешить с этим.

— Тринадцать, — говорит Кей. — Припоминаю, что я совершил уже тринадцать убийств.

— Они не были настоящими. Ты еще ни разу не убивал, Кей.

— Но убью, — говорит он.

— Да, убьешь. — Хару какое-то время молчит. — Тебя это расстраивает?

— Да.

Хару вздыхает.

— Малыш, я знаю, тебе сейчас тошно, но поверь, осталось лишь двенадцать часов. Выспись как следует, и на утро будешь чувствовать себя гораздо лучше. Я обещаю. В голове у тебя сейчас крутится разная нефильтрованная хрень, все потому что разбудили тебя до завершения процесса распаковки и контекст происходящего для тебя пока не сложился. Но скоро все само собой наладится. Как только распаковка завершится, такие вопросы перестанут тебя волновать. Ты будешь готов к психологическому тесту.

— Не знаю, — тихо произносит Кей, — хочу ли я этого.

— Что ж, — немного холодно отвечает Хару, — повезло, что никого не волнует, чего ты хочешь и чего не хочешь, а за подобные разговоры, офицер Кей, тебя хладнокровно убьют. Даже не вздумай, мать твою, произносить такое вслух кому-нибудь из людей, никогда. Завтра ты станешь относиться к своей работе совсем иначе. И это «иначе» сохранит тебе жизнь, так что не смей давить его в себе. Понял? — посмотрев, как Кей кладет палочки на стол, Хару вздыхает и расплачивается за еду. — Пошли. Устрою тебя в твоем жилище. Выспись, и мы вернемся к этому завтра.

Кей поднимается.

— Ты оставишь меня одного?

— Нет. До первого теста на стабильность ты должен постоянно находиться в сопровождении полиции. Переночую в твоей квартире.

— Я мог бы поспать в участке, — предлагает Кей. — У них есть койки для дежурных из ночной смены. Могу переспать там.

Хару усмехается:

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, но поверь, проводить свою первую ночь в полицейском участке Района Номер Пять лучше не стоит. Идем.

* * *

Мебиус 21 выглядит огромным монолитным черно-серым камнем на фоне ядовитого неба. К тому времени, когда они с Хару добираются до дома, дождь льет так сильно, что струи воды обильно стекают по их лицам, и Хару приходится накинуть капюшон и застегнуть на лице защитную маску. Обычную маску из черного неопрена, на уровне рта символ кандзи, читающийся как «дыхание». Вслед за Хару Кей минует парадную дверь и оказывается в просторном фойе здания, преобразованном в своеобразный крытый рынок. Здесь шумно, многолюдно, воняет мочой, протеиновой кашей и моторным маслом.

Откинув капюшон и чуть опустив голову, Хару ведет Кея сквозь этот лабиринт. Вокруг много стоящих друг на друге больших складских промышленных контейнеров, превращенных в спальные ячейки. Сквозь металлические прутья решеток из них выглядывают изможденные, грязные человеческие лица. Клетки заперты изнутри, чтобы ограничить число желающих забраться туда. Что-то кричат вслед Хару торговцы, когда они с Кеем шагают мимо. Так они доходят до широкой лестницы, которая этаж за этажом взбирается ввысь жилого комплекса. По всему пути до шестого этажа на ступеньках и лестничных площадках им то и дело попадаются спящие люди.

— Эй, — окликает кто-то. — Эй ты, ниндзя, собираешься оттрахать этого?

Хару не обращает на него внимания, а тот продолжает шипеть:

— Выглядит как ангелочек. Как настоящая блядская докси. — Человек тащится за ними, едва не наступая Кею на пятки. — Водишь сюда докси, да, ниндзя? — он почти утыкается Кею в шею, слышно его кислое дыхание. — Слышь, докси, когда он закончит с тобой, могу я тоже тобой попользоваться?

Хару резко разворачивается, быстро спускается обратно, оказываясь между Кеем и алкашом, и тот от неожиданности чуть не скатывается вниз. Хару стоит на ступеньку выше, и почему-то одежда детектива сейчас производит впечатление военной формы, даже брони. С оружием под плащом. Руки Хару держит в карманах, всей своей фигурой излучая угрозу. Стоит и пялится на мужика поверх маски.

— Он тебе не долбаная докси.

Мужик пятится назад.

— Извини, чувак. Он же не сказал.

Дождавшись, когда мужик спустится на пролет вниз, Хару разворачивается и продолжает путь наверх. А Кей отмечает про себя, что даже возражая: «Он тебе не докси», — человеком Хару Кея все-таки не называет.

— Вот твоя, — Хару останавливается возле обшарпанной металлической двери.

С помощью ключ-карты и отпечатка пальца Хару с легким жужжанием отпирает замок.

— Приложи пальцы к сканеру. Введу твои данные.

Кей делает, как велено, и прикладывает руку к исцарапанной черной панели замка. Мгновенье ничего не происходит, потом доносится тихое жужжание, и Кей слышит, как массивный дверной засов отходит от рамы. Хару распахивает дверь, жестом приглашает Кея, шагает вслед за ним и захлопывает дверь. Сразу ставится тихо. Они стоят в тесном коридоре, что ведет к маленькой жилой комнате с кухонькой и душевой за ней. Кей медленно проходит в комнату, оглядывается. Одна из стен квартирки представляет собой широкое эркерное окно. Еще здесь есть выдвижная постель и прикрученный болтами к стене диван. Кей подходит к окну, прижимает ладонь к стеклу.

— Квартира твоя, — говорит Хару. — То есть, казенная, конечно, но все же. — Хару подходит к кнопочной панели на стене, жмет на нее. Загорается свет. — Тут есть встроенный хай-фай, сможешь настроить себе удаленный доступ к рабочим файлам, если захочешь. Советую так и сделать. Чтобы как можно реже появляться в участке. — Хару нажимает еще несколько клавиш, и включается негромкая классическая музыка. — Вот, немного культуры для тебя.

Кей слушает музыку, глядит в окно. Стекло теплое, ограждает от холода снаружи.

— Как начнешь зарабатывать бонусы, сможешь прикупить себе вещей. Я поговорю с Джоши, чтобы она выделила тебе какое-нибудь пособие.

— И так хорошо, — буркает Кей, водя кончиками пальцев по стеклу.

Сперва Хару ничего не говорит, лишь наблюдает за ним. А затем:

— Офицер Кей, с тобой все нормально?

Кей молчит, сказать нечего.

— Я не знаю.

— О чем ты думаешь?

— Это последняя моя ночь, — Кей оглядывается через плечо. — Завтра, когда я проснусь… я буду уже другим.

Сперва Хару не отвечает. А затем:

— У меня еще осталось то снотворное, могу вколоть, если хочешь побыстрее покончить с этим.

За этой защитной маской выражение лица Хару никак не разобрать. Маска больше походит на намордник, превращает Хару в кого-то незнакомого, в машину, и Кею вдруг припоминается, что Джоши исходно заказывала в отдел японскую модель. Наверно, японский бегущий по лезвию выглядел бы, как Хару. Непостижимым и смертоносным. Сейчас несложно было представить, как Хару делает свою работу — убивает существ, не так уж сильно отличающихся от самого Кея, и невольно Кей даже задумывается про себя: а сможет ли он когда-нибудь спокойно чувствовать себя в присутствии подобного человека. Но тут Хару вздыхает и стягивает с лица маску, оставив ее болтаться на шее. Человек-бегущий выглядит… печально, решает Кей.

— Или можем еще немного посидеть, а я пока расскажу тебе о тех расследованиях, что сейчас веду. Только… — и Хару предупреждающе смотрит на него, — совсем недолго.

Кей кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он.

— Мне положено удостовериться, что ты заснул.

— Все нормально, — он слабо машет рукой. — Я благодарен тебе.

Хару смотрит ему в глаза.

— Поверь, все будет лучше, когда ты проснешься завтра, правда.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Хару, в конце концов, усаживается на диван, а немного погодя Кей присаживается рядом.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я выделяюсь, — немного раздраженно говорит в наушник Кей.

— Ага, конечно, бля, куда тебе смешаться с толпой, Железный Дровосек.

Несмотря на показной задор, голос у Хару напряженный. Кей видит, как этажом ниже детектив пробирается сквозь толпу. Маленькая, темная фигурка копа совершенно теряется среди силуэтов гражданских. В стробоскопическом мигании огней весь путь Хару по танцполу кажется набором стоп-кадров. Лазерные лучи попадают на отвороты куртки, на рельефные пряди волос Хару — и словно бы выкрашивают однотонное одеяние невидимой краской, наделяя буйством цвета. В вопросах уличной моды Хару разбирается куда как лучше Кея. И растворяться в массе гражданских тоже умеет лучше, чем Кей.

Но, в конце концов, Хару ведь человек, а жизни Кея всего-то четыре дня.

— Я не одет для ночного клуба, — повторяет Кей.

— Не моя вина, что нашему объекту плевать на случайные жертвы.

— Думаешь, она возьмет заложников?

— Она уже убила шестерых человек, Кей. Конечно, она будет прикрываться гражданскими. Ты готов?

— Я уже вижу ее.

Джита Курана, серийный номер NK960514, боевая модель Нексус Восемь, шесть футов и три дюйма ростом, стоит возле барной стойки и расплачивается за выпивку наличными. Великанша. Перевитый темными жилами мускулистый костяк, из-под правой ключицы до самых кончиков пальцев стекают по коже переплетающиеся дорожки рубцов. Кей знает ее характеристики наизусть. Она тяжелее его. И выше. Возможно, она быстрее, прикидывает он, но это только теоретически. В плотности костной ткани у нее примерно на 5% меньше полимер-концентрата, чем у него, ее мышечная масса на 10% выше стандарта следующего поколения, а Kей стандартен от макушки до подошв выданных ему лос-анджелесским полицейским управлением казенных ботинок.

— Она сильнее тебя, — напоминает Хару.

— Знаю.

Хару подбирается к ней все ближе.

— Но ты жестче. Она может придавить тебя мощью, зато ты можешь измотать ее.

— Знаю.

— Ладно. Сейчас я войду с ней в контакт и…

Джита резко поворачивает голову. Взгляд ее упирается точно в Хару, и Кей немедленно понимает, что она срисовала копа давным-давно, еще при входе в клуб. Между двумя стробо-вспышками лазерных лучей она успевает схватить бутылку и разбить ее о край стойки.

— Бля, — говорит Хару.

Не совсем тот сигнал, о котором они условились, если все полетит к черту, но почти. Кей мигом перемахивает через балюстраду второго этажа, метя к самому бару и рассчитывая подобраться как можно ближе за один прыжок. До нижнего уровня лететь двадцать футов. Когда он приземляется, чувствительные светодиодные панели, которыми выстлан пол, буквально взрываются светом под его ботинками. Выпрямляется он уже с пистолетом в вытянутой руке, дуло направлено прямиком на цель, которая оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы словить от Кея пулю в свои супер плотные ребра. Джиту отбрасывает назад, она перелетает через стойку и исчезает за ней, а в зале начинаются крики и беготня.

Не обращая внимания на вопли, Кей кидается вперед. Оружие он убирает в кобуру (слишком много гражданских), запрыгивает на выстроенную квадратом посреди зала барную стойку и видит, как Джита бежит к другому ее концу, низко пригибаясь, чтобы снова не попасть под выстрел. Кей, сбивая рюмки и бокалы, проносится по стойке и достигает края как раз в тот миг, когда Джита, перепрыгнув бар, устремляется к дверям. Сильно толкнувшись, Кей спрыгивает и приземляется у нее за спиной. Он быстрее. Он нагоняет ее, и, почуяв это, она разворачивается к нему лицом, Кей с разбега бьет в нее плечом, и она всем телом впечатывается в стену, сминая сухую штукатурку и металлические конструкции внутри.

Кей снова достает пушку, наставляет на нее и спокойно ждет, пока Джита выберется из пролома.

— Джита Курана. Полиция Лос-Анджелеса.

Джита высвобождается из стены. Вся в крови и штукатурке. Она скалит на него зубы:

— Бегущий по лезвию.

Кей немедленно всаживает еще две пули ей под ребра, вновь отбрасывая к стене.

— Лечь на землю, — холодно приказывает он.

И снова Джита выцарапывает себя из стены. Блузка ее разорвана. А под ней — черный армейский бронежилет.

— Продырявь же меня, придурок.

Кей быстро переводит ствол ей в голову и стреляет, но она опережает его. Ныряет, уворачивается, кидается на пол, перекатывается к столику неподалеку. Хватает столик и мечет в Кея, как гигантское фрисби. Он сгибается почти пополам, напрягается, стол попадает ему в плечо и разлетается на куски, но сбивает с ног, а прежде чем Кей успевает откатиться в сторону, Джита всем телом наваливается на него сверху. Она хватает его руку с пистолетом, прижимает к полу. Кей вскидывается и бьет головой ей в переносицу. Слышен хруст, но руку его она все же не выпускает. Изогнув запястье, Кей отшвыривает пистолет подальше, и тот отлетает в другой конец зала, а когда оружию больше ничто не угрожает, он обхватывает ногами ее бедра, сцепив ботинки у нее за спиной, и со всей силы вгоняет кулак в ее окровавленное лицо.

Она пытается сползти с него, но Кей не дает. Вцепляется в нее, как бульдог, и они, оставаясь сплетенными, долго катаются по полу, но, наконец, Джита вместе с висящим на ней Кеем с трудом приподнимается на колени, а потом со всего маху обрушивается на него сверху, вминая в пол. И сжимает пальцами его горло. Рывком за запястья он расцепляет ее хватку и, не давая передышки, резко дергает на себя. И снова крепко бьет лбом в уже сломанный нос. Но промахивается. Попадает головой ей по зубам. Она вскрикивает и отшатывается, а у Кея из раны на лбу, у самой границы волос, начинает струиться кровь.

Быстро расцепив ноги за ее спиной, одной ступней он упирается ей в грудь, другую подтягивает к себе и с силой двигает ей в челюсть. Отлетев далеко назад, она падает на столик, тот ломается под ее тяжестью, а Джита остается лежать, стеная, среди разбитого стекла и обломков. Кей мигом вскакивает на ноги. Стрелой проносится по комнате, пинком переворачивает ее на живот, усаживается на спину и как крюком обхватывает шею рукой. Сжатый кулак он просовывает под другую руку, которой крепко держит ее за тыльную поверхность шеи, и таким образом намертво зажимает ее горло в изгибе локтя.

И ждет.

Она бьется, царапает его руки, дико брыкается под ним. Она так сильна, что даже умудряется подняться, сперва на колени, а затем и на ноги вместе с повисшим на ней Кеем. Кей не отпускает. Она борется. Ударяется о стену, размазывая его по штукатурке, но Кей не разжимает захват. Она кидается к бару, бьет его о край стойки, так что стойка ломается, но Кей не отпускает. Ее сопротивление слабеет. Чуть присев, она напрягает бедра, подпрыгивает и со всего маху опрокидывается на спину, придавливая собой Кея, и острая болезненная вспышка пронзает ему позвоночник и ребра… Но он тут же обхватывает ее правой ногой и сильно надавливает ботинком ей на внутреннюю поверхность левого бедра, лишая тело кровотока.

И ждет.

Он ждет полных две минуты, пока не прекратится борьба, пока ее пальцы не перестанут расцарапывать его руки, пока окончательно не утихнет биение пульса на шее.

Лишь когда он убеждается, что она мертва, он разжимает захват и спихивает с себя ее тело.

— Отличная работа.

Кей поднимает голову. Над ним Хару, протягивает ему потерянный пистолет.

— Она ранила тебя?

Кей вытирает со лба кровь.

— Разодрал об ее зубы.

— Еще что-нибудь?

— Ничего серьезного.

— Хорошо. Чистильщики уже едут. Серийный штамп лучше вытащим потом, после их прибытия.

— Почему?

— Потому что не надо без лишней необходимости выковыривать глаз из черепа репликанта на виду у гражданских. Это, вроде как, неприятное зрелище.

— О.

Хару отдает ему пистолет.

— Отличная работа, парень. Совсем неплохо для первого раза.

— Это вовсе не первый… — Кей немного теряется. Присаживается на корточки рядом с телом. — Что ж, а ведь это и вправду мой первый раз.

На Хару защитная маска, и выражение лица детектива сейчас не разобрать.

— Первый из многих. Всего четыре дня, как разбудили, а ты уже записал себе в актив «отставку». Джоши такое обожает. — Хару наклоняет голову. — С тобой все хорошо?

Кей показывает поднятый вверх большой палец.

— Ты быстро учишься, KD6. Отличная работа.

От этих слов его окатывает волной смутного удовлетворения.

— Спасибо, детектив.

— Пока не благодари. Тебя еще ждет тест на стабильность по возвращении. Но все же, ты проделал отличную работу. Без тебя у меня были бы проблемы.

У Кея возникает подозрение, что помимо желания поддержать его моральный дух, существует еще причина, по которой Хару продолжает упорно твердить про «отличную работу», но, так или иначе, лжи он не чувствует. Вместе они дожидаются команду по зачистке, один из ребят-чистильщиков протягивает им сигарету, Хару вежливо отказывается. Тогда чистильщик предлагает сигарету Кею. Проигнорировав неодобрительный взгляд Хару, Кей принимает ее.

— Прекрасно, уже осваиваем вредные привычки, — ворчит Хару.

Кей смотрит, как тело Джиты упаковывают в мешок и грузят в кузов транспортника. Через минуту он залезет в кузов и извлечет из трупа правый глаз. Он затягивается своей первой сигаретой.

* * *

Комната для проведения психологических тестов запирается изнутри, и стоит ему войти, как из пазов выдвигаются три стальные пластины и блокируют бронированную дверь. Помещение очень похоже на другие такие же из прежних его полицейских участков (не настоящих, а из тех, что только в его голове), а по тем прежним участкам (может, даже по этому) он знает, что комната для психо-теста иногда выполняет функции газовой камеры. Он оглядывает стены — ровные, белые, безликие — и нигде не видит инсталлированного тут устройства казни. Наверно, здесь это делают не так. Наверно, его выведут отсюда и убьют как-нибудь иначе. Вполне возможно. Так будет дешевле.

Посередине комнаты стоит одинокий металлический стул, привинченный болтами к полу.

По центру стены напротив, на высоте плеча вмонтирован модуль сканера — вертикальная черная щель со встроенной сбоку линзой. При взгляде на модуль он ощущает дежа-вю, он знает, что чувство это фальшиво, но отдается ему, позволяет подхватить и увести за собой. Он садится на стул лицом к устройству. Он ждет. И ждет. Наконец из модуля начинает исходить высокий тон, который постепенно заполняет собой все пространство этой звуковой камеры, так что даже кости вибрируют. Кей втягивает в себя воздух и выпускает обратно. Он ждет.

Из интеркома доносится мужской голос:

— Офицер Кей-Ди-Шесть-Дефис-Три-Точка-Семь. Это тест на психологическую стабильность. Вы готовы начинать?

Кей не колеблется:

— Да, сэр.

— Отлично, — говорит проверяющий. — Назовите вашу контрольную фразу.

— Кроваво-черное ничто пустилось вить… Систему клеток, связанных внутри клеток, связанных внутри клеток связанных внутри клеток в едином стебле… И ужасающе явственно на фоне тьмы ввысь белым бил фонтан.

— Сосредоточимся на системе, — говорит модуль, человек, сидящий за модулем.

— Система, — говорит Кей.

— Почувствуйте ее в своем теле, — говорит модуль. — Систему. Каково это — быть частью системы?

— Система, — повторяет Кей, игнорируя вопрос.

— Что-нибудь в вашем теле стремится противоборствовать системе?

— Система.

Вопросы сыплются один за другим, ответы приходят так же легко. Умом Кей понимает, что вопросы одновременно являются и триггерами _(«Когда вы состаритесь, разве вас не спишут? Ужасающе»)_ и имеют своей целью напугать _(«Вас когда-нибудь удерживали против вашей воли? Ужасающе»)_ , но такое может случиться лишь в том случае, если потенциальная пустота его психики уже была так или иначе нарушена. _(«Каково это — перерезать человеку горло? Фонтан»)_. А она не нарушена. _(«Вы бы дали утопить себя в фонтане? Фонтан»)._

— Фонтан, — безучастно произносит Кей.

— Повторите три раза, — говорит модуль. — Ввысь белым бил фонтан.

И Кей повторяет:

— Ввысь белым бил фонтан. Ввысь белым бил фонтан. Ввысь белым бил фонтан.

Гудение тона смолкает.

Становится тихо.

— Мы закончили, — говорит проверяющий. А затем: — Ха. Стабилен, как скала, так, новичок?

Кей не очень понимает, как отвечать на такой вопрос. Поэтому он просто говорит:

— Не могу знать, сэр.

— Да, пожалуй. Откуда тебе.

* * *

Выйдя из камеры для тестов, Кей не находит в коридоре Хару, и на мгновение это пугает его — ощутив внезапную пустоту внутри, он только сейчас осознает, насколько, оказывается, привык полагаться на непременное присутствие детектива рядом. Девять часов утра. На этот этаж посторонним вход воспрещен, но коридор просто набит людьми — вокруг снуют другие полицейские, приступающие к своим утренним обязанностям, а поскольку он один здесь в гражданском и без сопровождения Хару, то по нему то и дело скользят любопытные взгляды. Достав мобильное читающее устройство полиции ЛА и держа его на виду, он принимается изучать цифровой файл одного из текущих расследований Хару.

Где-то в Пятом Чайнатауне среди репликантов процветает нелегальная торговля кровью. Хару удалось сузить круг поиска местных клиник и даже вычислить прямого поставщика — офицера-медика с Каланты, человека. Весьма необычно. Его клиника работает в районах Сточных Канав практически безвозмездно. Другие больницы с большой наценкой торгуют кровью четвертой и первой групп — стандартные группы крови для, соответственно, военных моделей и моделей удовольствий из Нексус Восемь. Боевые модели специально делаются универсальными реципиентами. Домашние — универсальными донорами. Так вот, это единственная клиника, которая практически бесплатно выдает кровь…

— Эй, кожанка.

Кей поднимает голову.

Как из-под земли перед ним вырастает высокий, широкоплечий человек в штатском и подходит так близко, что Кей, чтобы сохранить дистанцию, вынужден отступить назад к самой стене. Мужчина нависает над ним, опирается о стену ладонью над левым плечом Кея, вторую руку он кладет себе на бедро. Он улыбается, но улыбка эта больше походит на оскал. За спиной у него маячат еще двое мужчин и женщина, Кей машинально читает их имена и ранги на лацканах и мысленно сверяется с базой персонала полицейского управления Лос-Анджелеса. Офицер Марк Уолтерс, офицер Ахмед Ангари, детектив Даниела Ву, а нависающий над ним человек — сержант Майк Джонс. Один из тех, кого Кей помнит по парковочной стоянке.

— Как прошел твой тест, кожанка?

Кей просто чувствует, как этим вопросом до него пытаются докопаться. Взгляд он держит немного опущенным, уставившись в пространство перед собой, куда-то в воротник Джонсу и избегая смотреть тому в лицо.

— Хорошо, сэр, — говорит он. — Никаких отклонений.

— На меня смотри, кожаная кукла, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

Кей поднимает подбородок, его глаза встречают темный, пронизывающий взгляд Джонса. Телосложением Джонс производит впечатление скалы. Не будь Кей репликантом, разница в размерах взволновала бы его. Но поскольку он репликант, его волнует лишь разница их положения.

Джонс берет его за ворот пальто и слегка шмякает об стену.

Одну руку Кей держит в кармане, там же где телефон, и как раз заканчивает набирать сообщение Хару: _джонс здесь._

— Выглядишь, как та дохлая кожаная кукла из Восточного, — говорит Джонс. Он отступает немного в сторону, рывком отрывает Кея от стены и ставит его перед остальными тремя. — Разве нет? Ну точь в точь как тот мертвяк.

Детектив Ву пожимает плечами, ее лицо даже холоднее, чем у Джонса:

— Трудно сказать, сержант. Он же одет. А того раздели, забили до смерти и повесили на балке, — говорит она, глядя Кею прямо в глаза. — А этот пока весь такой… новенький и свеженький.

— Верно, — соглашается Джонс и тащит Кея за собой по коридору. — Офицер Кей, отойдем-ка со мной на минутку.

— Я дожидаюсь детектива Хару, — тихо говорит Кей, нервы его натянуты, в крови плещет адреналин. — Вы обязаны спросить разрешения Хару, прежде чем забирать меня…

— Заткни пасть, кожанка.

Кей закрывает рот.

Джонс вталкивает Кея в какую-то подсобку, заставленную оборудованием, шкафами, запасными складными стульями. Взяв Кея за шею, он заводит его в дальний конец комнаты и больно бьет лбом о стену, бьет с такой силой, что будь на месте Кея человек, такой удар проломил бы ему череп. Джонс всем весом наваливается на него сзади и пригвождает к стене, а Кей, положив ладони на бетон, лишь тихо дышит и тупо пялится на шкафчики в стороне. Джонс отстраняется. Кей остается стоять, как был.

— Снимай пальто, кожанка.

Немного поколебавшись, Кей подчиняется. Джонс забирает у него пальто, а затем вытаскивает пистолет из кобуры на бедре Кея. Приставляет ствол ему к виску, и металлическое дуло больно впивается в кость. Поскольку Кей никак не реагирует, а только пассивно стоит, лишь пытаясь немного отвернуть голову, Джонс рывком за плечо разворачивает его лицом к себе. И снова шмякает спиной о стену, сильно. Потом еще раз, сильнее. Кей не сопротивляется. Просто… смотрит перед собой, руки по швам.

— Здесь тебе самое место, когда ты не на службе, — говорит Джонс. — Здесь, вместе с другим оборудованием. Или ты не согласен?

— Я не знаю, сэр, — отвечает Кей, опуская глаза.

Стволом пистолета Джонс бьет его в живот с такой силой, что едва не вбивает в стену, и Кей сгибается пополам. Больно, но вынести можно. В случае надобности Кей смог бы принять на себя удар движущейся машины, а потом встать и пойти дальше. Он выпрямляется. Джонс немедленно бьет еще раз, тем же манером, вновь вынуждая согнуться, остальные трое смеются. Кей не знает, что ему делать. Он снова выпрямляется, а Джонс снова со всей силы лупит его стволом точно в солнечное сплетение. На этот раз уже действительно больно. Для человека Джонс довольно могуч и не считает нужным сдерживать силу. Кей закашливается и так и остается в согнутом положении, голова опущена, руки обхватили живот.

Джонс кладет ладонь ему на шею.

— Посмотри на меня, — приказывает он.

Сперва сделав еще несколько вдохов, Кей разгибается. Джонс дулом пистолета постукивает ему по подбородку.

— Ты понимаешь, что ты такое, кожанка?

— Я бегущий по лезвию, сержант.

— Ага. Боевой пес Джоши, так?

Кей не знает, как отвечать.

— А собачки делают разные трюки по команде, не правда ли?

Кей тупо смотрит перед собой.

— Не могу знать, никогда не видел собак.

Похоже, Джонс на мгновение теряется, поняв, что такое вполне возможно и что сам он, пожалуй, уже плохо помнит, что такое собака, и так ли уж правильно было сравнивать Кея с собакой. Но когда он соображает, что эта полицейская собственность осмеливается ему что-то вякать, то бьет Кея затылком о стену.

— Так вот, собачки выполняют трюки по команде. А значит, и ты тоже будешь.

— Детектив Хару наверняка ищет меня… — начинает Кей.

— Я не приказывал скулить про Хару. Я приказал выполнять команды, как положено псу.

Кей старается не повышать голос:

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, сержант.

Джонс крепко берет его за челюсть, прижимает голову к стене, а дуло пистолета приставляет к губам. Непроизвольно руки Кея взлетают вверх — быстро, быстрее, чем может уловить человеческий глаз, — но не успевают его пальцы сомкнуться вокруг запястий полицейского, как он уже понимает, что не посмеет оттолкнуть старшего по званию офицера. Кей часто дышит, он смотрит Джонсу прямо в лицо, тот тоже не сводит с него упорного взгляда — они застывают глаза в глаза, и на мгновение кажется, что Джонс сейчас разглядит что-то в выражении его глаз. Что-то такое, что заставит его прекратить.

— Открывай рот, кожанка.

— Сэр, я работаю над делом. Я должен идти…

— Я отдал тебе приказ, — говорит Джонс. — А если ты не подчиняешься приказам, то какой в тебе прок?

Кей косится на других офицеров здесь же, в комнате — в поисках голоса в свою защиту, в поисках чего-нибудь. Ву во время всей сцены выглядит безжалостной, и пусть она не наслаждается происходящим, но остается неумолимой. Ангари… тот отвернулся, ему вроде бы неловко. Уолтерс улыбается. Пальцы Джонса впиваются Кею в челюсть… когда Кей приоткрывает рот, Джонс делает ровно то, что и ожидалось, — начинает пропихивать ствол пистолета ему между зубов. Кей выдыхает. И ощущает вкус металла во рту. Пистолет серии «Катцурама» — здоровенное огнестрельное оружие. С ребристым армированным стволом. Вместить такое в рот больно, челюсти сразу начинают ныть. Дышать приходится через нос.

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты уяснил, — бормочет Джонс, — что ты такое, в общем и целом.

Джонс запихивает пистолет в рот Кея так глубоко, что курок касается нижней губы, и все это уже грозит спровоцировать рвотный рефлекс.

Ангари выходит вперед:

— Сержант, я думаю, он уже усвоил.

— А я думаю, оно вот-вот расплачется, — холодно произносит Ву.

Кей стоит неподвижно, стараясь держать рот как можно шире, чтобы не обломать зубы о ребристый металл ствола. Джонс наполовину вытаскивает пистолет, делает паузу, а потом рывком пропихивает ствол обратно в рот, и Кей дергается, давясь. Пальцы Джонса крепко держат его за челюсть. Коп повторяет все еще раз, теперь медленнее. Глаза у Кея начинает щипать. Металл обдирает ему нёбо, а Уолтерс присвистывает.

— Сержант!

— Он тебе понравился, что ли, Ахмед? — выражение лица Ву все так же бесстрастно. — Жалеешь кожаную куклу?

— Он из команды Джоши, — шипит Ахмед. — Если покалечим его, она заметит.

— Кожанки не должны быть копами, — тихо говорит Ву.

— Он не коп, он полицейская собственность, и весьма _дорогая_ , кстати.

Кей чувствует, как в кармане вибрирует телефон. Пистолетное дуло упирается в заднюю стенку глотки, ребристая структура металла придавливает язык, и каждый раз, когда при этих равномерных фрикциях ствол цепляет за зубы, боль эхом отзывается в костях черепа. Растянутые челюсти страшно ломит. Он не может закрыть глаз. Он не может шелохнуться. Он просто ждет, чтобы все закончилось, жестоко или нет — без разницы, лишь бы закончилось. Просто ждет.

Джонс отпускает его.

Аккуратно, чтобы не поломать зубы, вытаскивает пистолет у Кея изо рта и вкладывает ему в руку.

И улыбается.  
— Думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь, никому нельзя рассказывать о том, что здесь произошло.

Кей глядит на пистолет, глаза его опущены.

— А ну отвечай, кожаная кукла.

— Да, сэр.

Джонс похлопывает его по плечу:

— Славный пес.

Позже Хару, вернувшись, застает Кея возле комнаты психо-теста, спокойного, изучающего файлы дела на своем переносном читающем устройстве.

— Ты посылал мне сообщение, — настороженно говорит детектив.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Кей.

Хару внимательно всматривается в него.

— Да?

Кей убирает мобильное устройство.

— Отправляемся в Пятый Чайнатаун?

Хару не сводит с него упорного взгляда.

— Угу. Можно и туда. — Пауза. Хару бегает глазами по лицу Кея, будто снова и снова перечитывают мудреную фразу из книги в попытке постичь ее смысл. — Извини. Меня вызвали. Капитану Бозаи срочно потребовалось…

— Все в порядке, — говорит Кей.

Хару хмурится, дергает уголком рта.

— Ладно. Пошли работать над делом. Ты готов, бегущий по лезвию?

— Готовым рожден, — отвечает он.

* * *

Первая же зацепка приводит их к застройке из маленьких однотипных жилых хибар в нижнем конце Пятого Чайнатауна. Воздух над базаром, что растянулся на добрый десяток кварталов, наполнен запахами фабричных выхлопных газов и протеиновой баланды, смешанных с вонью гниющего мусора и мочи. Теперь практически в каждом районе города имеется что-то вроде открытого уличного рынка радиусом кварталов в двадцать. Идет снег. Кей уже знает, что теперь в Лос-Анджелесе часто выпадает снег, и зима не за горами. А в это время года, рассказывает ему Хару, по городу всегда проносится волна беспорядков из-за дележа отапливаемого жилья, после чего уличные дворники ходят и собирают тела из канав и водостоков.

В доме, куда они пришли, обитают женщина-сомалийка с дочерью и мужчина-репликант со следами химических ожогов на предплечьях и кистях рук. Жилище их представляет собой однокомнатную каморку с откидной плитой у стены, одной-единственной кроватью и ковриком возле входной двери, на котором, по всей видимости, спит репликант. Женщина, Обари Мисо, рассказывает, что репликант Баз ранее служил в воинском подразделении ее мужа, когда тот был жив. А теперь репликант охраняет их жилье от бандитов. Она твердит это снова и снова, пока Хару достает мобильный сканер для проверки серийного номера.

— Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, посмотреть вверх и налево?

Баз, сидящий на крошечном стульчике в этой крошечной каморке, высоты которой едва хватает, чтобы вместить его рост, говорит:

— Меня просто бросили, вы же сами знаете.

Хару кивает.

— Служили на Каланте?

— Нет. Те бы меня не оставили. Я грузовой оператор. Меня забыли здесь, на станции пересадки. А потом заявили, будто я подался в бега. Но это не так, я никуда не убегал. Я ждал их.

Хару не достает оружия.

— Я знаю. Мы изучили ваше дело.

— Неужели проще было объявить меня дезертиром, чем вернуться и подобрать меня? — глухо спрашивает Баз.

— Дешевле, скорее, — поясняет Хару, — предоставили городским властям подчищать за собой.

— Кто будет помогать Обари, когда меня не станет, а, блэйдраннер?

— Это больше не твоя проблема, Баз. Это с самого начала не должно было быть твоей проблемой. Теперь, давай проясним. В твоем случае возможно провернуть вариант с переоформлением. Тыловые службы сами тебя потеряли, у меня есть телефонные записи, подтверждающие, что ты пытался с ними связаться. А значит, ты потерявшийся, а не беглый. Если выбьем тебе переоформление статуса, получишь новое назначение.

Баз грустно усмехается:

— Вы же знаете, ничего из этого не выйдет.

На Хару дыхательная маска, поэтому невозможно понять, что детектив на самом деле думает.

— Это твой лучший шанс. Во всяком случае, лучший из тех, что могу предоставить тебе я. Это возможность. Немногие из людей предложили бы ее тебе. Так что… пожалуйста. — Хару поднимает сканер. — Дай мне считать твой номер.

Баз переводит взгляд с Хару на Кея, который караулит входную дверь и не пускает сюда Обари на случай, если дело дойдет до драки.

— А если не подчинюсь, прикажешь вон тому убить меня?

Хару качает головой:

— Баз, я стараюсь изо всех сил.

 _— Я знаю, каково это — убивать своих же,_ — говорит Баз на сомалийском диалекте. Сейчас он явно обращается к Кею. — _Для Восьмерок непростая задача. Для тебя это тоже тяжело, младший брат?_

Кей долго смотрит на него. А потом отвечает на английском:

— Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, сделать то, что вам велели?

Баз опускает голову.

— Я буду у тебя первым, бегущий по лезвию?

— Нет, к сожалению.

Хару отступает на шаг назад, подальше от База на случай, если Нексус сделает попытку напасть. Кей видит, как рука Хару ложится на пистолет на бедре. Только сейчас до Кея доходит, какой опасности подвергает себя Хару, и насколько рискован, если разобраться, для человека такой род занятий. Впрочем, Баз не встает со стула. Лишь вздыхает и протягивает руку.

— Давайте сканер, детектив, я сам все сделаю, вам не придется приближаться ко мне.

Поколебавшись немного, Хару кидает сканер гиганту Нексусу. Баз раскрывает его, тут же начинает мигать узкая синяя полоска сканирования. Репликант поднимает голову, смотрит вверх и налево, а когда он подносит устройство к глазу, крошечный черный луч высвечивает на белке под радужкой надпись с серийным номером. Сканер пищит, подтверждая идентификацию, Баз резко закрывает его и швыряет обратно в руки Хару. Взамен детектив достает пару наручников промышленного класса. Баз принимает и их тоже, защелкивает у себя на запястьях, и пока титановая связка между манжетами затягивается, сводя предплечья друг к другу, репликант сидит и ждет, держа руки на уровне груди. Затем он встает.

Кей открывает перед ним дверь, и тот без сопротивления выходит из каморки.

Он позволяет Кею взять себя за локоть и вести по застройке, Хару шагает немного позади. По сравнению с Кеем Баз выглядит до смешного огромным, его физическое превосходство кажется просто неоспоримым.

Баз сверху вниз косится на Кея.

_— Ты выглядишь совсем юным, офицер._

— По утрам у меня всегда свежий вид, — машинально зачем-то говорит Кей.

Баз слегка улыбается.

_— Достаточно ли ты взрослый, чтобы задумываться о собственной жизни? О том, куда она идет?_

— Да, — отвечает Кей.

_— Тогда ты уже знаешь, что не видать тебе в жизни ни доброго слова, ни доброго взгляда. Твой мир будет жесток. Каким был мой. Ты знаешь это._

Кей глядит перед собой, рука его держит локоть База крепко, но бережно.

— Да, я знаю.

_— И ты согласен?_

Какое-то время Кей молчит, а затем:

— У меня нет намерений подаваться в бега, если ты об этом.

_— Нет. Вы, новые, не бегаете. Ты, скорее, собственноручно перережешь себе горло, если тот маленький детектив, что идет следом, прикажет тебе._

— Боюсь, за такое детектива Хару немедленно уволят, — говорит Кей.

_— Могу я оказать тебе услугу, младший брат?_

Кей смотрит на здоровяка Нексуса.

— Можешь, если расскажешь, где вы паковали кровь для доктора Матцури?

Баз опускает голову.

 _— А, так вот почему вы заявились сюда в поисках кого-то вроде меня. Теперь ясно. Что ж…_ — Баз улыбается ему. Улыбка теплая, почти извиняющаяся. — _Твои хозяева уже говорили тебе, что ты красавчик?_

От неожиданности Кей моргает, а Баз вдруг останавливается, разворачивается к нему, поднимает скованные руки и тыльной стороной кисти, костяшками пальцев правой руки гладит Кея по скуле. Кей замирает, совершенно растерявшись. Рука База на его щеке… теплая, вообще-то, но словно бы электрический ток рождается в точке соприкосновения, разносится нервами по телу, заставляя громко биться сердце, и воздуха вдруг становится мало, и хотя он продолжает стоять столбом, в нем возникает порыв податься навстречу этому касанию… У Кея уже достаточно жизненного опыта, чтобы чувствовать себя в каком-то смысле униженным, но и останавливать База ему тоже не хочется. Смущенный, он просто стоит и…

— Кей, — тревожно кричит Хару. — Кей, не позволяй ему…

Скованными руками Баз берет его за шею, выгибает назад и бьет о бетонную стену с такой силой, что голова Кея как мячик, отскакивает от камня, а из глаз сыплются звезды. Так же за горло Баз по стене поднимает его вверх, легко, будто в нем совсем нет веса, подошвы Кея отрываются от земли, вокруг начинают кричать люди. Кей вцепляется в запястья противника. Пальцы База крепко держат его за шею и сдавливают горло. Он не может дышать. Он даже не может развести локти База в стороны, потому что руки репликанта скованы вместе, буквально. Кей царапает его пальцы и чувствует, как начинает прогибаться трахея. Ровным взглядом Баз смотрит ему в глаза.

 _— Я оказываю тебе услугу,_ — шепчет Баз.

Кей задыхается. В памяти внезапно всплывает воспоминание о том, как он упал в реку, когда ему было тринадцать. Страх, дикий, животный, легкие горят, и беспамятство, наконец, накрывает его, и он больше не может… Он стряхивает с себя наваждение. Дотягивается до кобуры на бедре, утыкает ствол пистолета Базу в живот и трижды спускает курок. Баз даже ухом не ведет. Три огромные дыры в брюхе, а он продолжает душить. Тогда Кей приставляет дуло к левому бицепсу солдата и жахает из главного калибра, вырывая из руки кусок мышцы и кости. Но Баз удерживает хватку, несмотря на то, что его левая рука потеряла чувствительность, несмотря на сильный запах паленого мяса и дерьма, которым несет из продырявленных кишок репликанта. Кей изумленно смотрит на него.

Баз ни на что не обращает внимания.

 _— Давай же, младший брат,_ — говорит он, его большие пальцы полностью пережимают Кею трахею.

И только тогда Хару всаживает Нексусу пулю в висок. Голова База дергается влево, и репликант валится набок, оставляя Кея у стены с выставленным в никуда пистолетом. Вокруг кричат люди. Подходит Хару с полицейским значком в руке, стараясь держать его так, чтобы всем было видно. Мертвый Баз на земле, из-под его тела растекается большая лужа крови. Пуля Хару прошла ему сквозь череп и буквально разорвала тот изнутри, голова репликанта напоминает разбитое о тротуар яйцо.

— Что с тобой? — требовательно спрашивает у Кея Хару.

Кей не может оторвать взгляда от мертвого тела.

— Эй, отвечай мне, — прикрикивает на него Хару.

Кей оборачивается.

— Все нормально, — говорит он, голос слегка хрипит.

— Ничего не нормально. Ты же почти дал закованному в наручники репликанту сломать себе шею. Какого черта с тобой происходит?

— Больше не повторится.

Из-за защитной маски выражение лица Хару остается непонятным, но кое-что в этих глазах, внимательных и темных, подсказывает, что детектив сейчас усиленно обдумывает что-то насчет Кея. Что-то решающее. Кей прокашливается.

— Он застал меня врасплох.

Хару вздыхает и вытаскивает из поясной сумки сложенный микроволоконный брезент для улик.

— Позвоню чистильщикам. Извлечение можешь провести в фургоне.

— Я мог бы унести тело подальше с чужих глаз и провести извлечение там.

Во взгляде Хару читается отвращение. И грусть.

— Ну еще бы, можно, конечно, оттащить труп подальше в переулок и выковыривать глаз там. — Хару встряхивает сложенный брезент, расправляя его. — Но ты, между прочим, сотрудник полиции Лос-Анджелеса, а это твоя работа. Так что или делай ее на виду у всех, и пусть глядят и не забывают про наши грязные гребаные штучки… или дожидайся фургона, чтобы провести все в поднадзорных условиях. — Хару укрывает тело База брезентом, затем пинает небольшой узел в углу, и край брезента по всему периметру вспыхивает запретительными красно-синими огнями. — Если тебе предпочтительнее таскать тела по переулкам, занимайся этим, пожалуйста, когда меня с тобой уже не будет. Договорились?

— Договорились.

Хару смотрит на него. Из-за маски и мигания полицейских огней лицо детектива кажется совершенно непостижимым.

— Почему ты позволил ему коснуться себя?

— Я растерялся.

— А точнее?

Кей хмурится.

— Поначалу не казалось, что он собирается нападать. Это удивило меня, вот я и замер.

— Почему?

Кей нерешительно мнется.

— Можешь рассказывать честно, — говорит Хару.

— Хорошо, а то я уж было собрался нагло врать тебе прямо в лицо.

— Слушай сюда, умник...

— Мне было приятно, — перебивает Кей. — Никто никогда не касался меня так. Это удивило меня, вот я и замер.

Хару долго глядит на него.

— Ладно, — медленно говорит Хару. — Вполне извинительно для новенького блэйдраннера. Твой психо-пакет процентов на девяносто, наверно, состоит из процедурной памяти. Никакой социализации. Тебе следует быть осторожнее, Кей. Есть в тебе такая черта, как любознательность, для детектива это большой плюс, но советую поумерить пытливость, когда в следующий раз здоровенный боевой репликант примется нашептывать тебе на ухо. Хорошо?

— Усвоил. Нежности от преступников больше не принимаются.

— Господи, а ты никак становишься болтливым, да?

Кей присаживается на корточки рядом с телом.

— Не заметил, детектив.

Хару подходит очень близко, останавливается. Кей кожей чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. И вдруг совершенно неожиданно Хару кладет ладонь ему на макушку, слегка взъерошивает волосы. Кей моргает. Рука теплая, без перчатки, так что хорошо ощущаются подушечки всех пяти пальцев. Кей снова моргает, затем медленно поднимает голову и смотрит вверх. Хару убирает руку, слегка смущенно.

— Извини.

— Ничего.

— Кей, чуднóй ты какой-то, даже для бегущего по лезвию. Но работу свою ты делаешь хорошо.

— Как скажете, детектив.

Хару шумно вздыхает.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что вот так же дурачиться с Джоши не выйдет, да? Не мог бы ты оставить эти очаровательные подколки для меня и только для меня?

— Будьте покойны.

Пауза.

— Когда я должен буду идти на психо-тест? — негромко спрашивает Кей.

— Как вернемся в участок, так и пойдешь. Волнуешься?

— В этот раз все прошло немного жестче.

— Ты справишься. Ты просто делал свою работу и сделал ее хорошо.

В груди у Кея словно что-то отпускает.

— Ладно.

* * *

При выходе из камеры психо-теста, Кей застает Хару возле двери. Детектив стоит, привалившись к стене, и ест большой буррито, обильно политый сильно пахнущей приправой. Когда Кей шагает в холл, Хару как раз откусывает здоровенный кусок.

— Как прошло? — с полным ртом интересуется Хару.

— Ужасающе, — отвечает Кей.

— _Что?_

— Все хорошо, — спешно поправляется Кей. — Стабильность на стандартном уровне. Никаких отклонений.

— А знаешь, мне ведь тоже однажды вздумалось попробовать этот тест, — рассказывает Хару, запихивая остатки буррито в рот.

Кей дожидается, пока Хару прожует.

— Зачем?

Хару пожимает плечами, проглатывает.

— Было любопытно.

— И как? Удалось пройти?

— Нет. — Хару лезет в карман за телефоном. — Такая работа определенно выбивает меня из колеи. Вот почему нам нужны вы, ребята. — Хару поднимает на него глаза. — В твоем послужном списке уже две «отставки», и это только за неделю. Джоши будет в полном восторге. Что очень хорошо, а то она жутко злилась на тебя, ведь ты не тот бегущий, кого она хотела.

— Я же не виноват.

— Само собой, но люди любят проецировать.

— Хару?

— Хмм?

Кей засовывает руки в карманы пальто.

— Когда ты уйдешь, мне придется докладываться перед Джоши. Мне стоит… волноваться?

Хару отмахивается.

— Да нет. Джоши нормальная. Комитет по бегущим сильно наседает на нее. Случай с блэйдраннером в Восточном дал ей возможность выбить бюджет на собственную операцию. — Хару начинает идти по коридору и Кей пристраивается рядом в ногу. — Может, это фишка исключительно лос-анджелесской полиции, но здесь вечно поднимают ажиотаж вокруг «отставок» старых серийных номеров, что остались после Блэкаута. Сильное подразделение бегущих по лезвию — вроде как первый шаг в правильном направлении для такого неспокойного в прошлом района. Джоши старается держать флаг.

Кей обдумывает услышанное.

— То есть она будет давить на меня, но будет и поддерживать?

— Точно. Она несколько месяцев донимала меня расспросами, как заполучить на службу одного из вас. Раньше она уже работала с репликантами, правда, не с бегущими. Никто о ней худого слова не говорил, а от меня она получила четкие инструкции, какого дерьма при работе с вами нельзя допускать, если хочешь, чтобы твой блэйдраннер служил долго и эффективно. Если ты выйдешь из строя менее чем за год, это плохо отразится на ней. Так что не умирай, будь осторожен и выполняй работу в срок. И все будет хорошо.

— Спасибо тебе, Хару.

— Вообще-то, это моя работа, Кей.

Какое-то время тянется молчание.

Хару опускает голову.

— От Джоши гадостей не жди. Точно говорю.

— Однако прямых отчетов от бегущих по лезвию ей принимать еще не приходилось.

— Да. Но опять же, ей все было разъяснено.

Кей кивает.

— Хорошо.

— С тобой все будет в порядке, когда я уйду, Кей.

— Знаю.

— Просто держи голову пониже и делай свою работу.

— Знаю.

Они доходят до парковки и ненадолго останавливаются, пока Хару проверяет сообщения на своем телефоне. Закончив, Хару, уперев руки в бока, продолжает стоять перед дорожными голограммами. И с интересом разглядывает красочные рекламы, а мимо них снуют туда-сюда сотрудники полицейского управления Лос-Анджелеса. Кей не очень понимает, что привлекло внимание Хару, но терпеливо ждет.

— Знаешь, что тебе надо?

— Что?

— Тебе надо приобрести Ди-Джи. — Хару тычет в него пальцем. — Подключение в твоей квартире имеется, и порт для голограмм уже установлен. Купи себе одну.

Кей моргает.

— Зачем?

— Полезная штука, а самые продвинутые из них оснащены кучей всяких наворотов. Любую домашнюю Ди-Джи можно пропатчить, чтобы отслеживала твои жизненные функции в посттравматический период, можно загрузить в нее разные терапевтические подпрограммы. Еще они хороши как охранная сигнализация, а в твоем доме охрана, знаешь ли, не помешает. А потом, они приятные собеседники, создашь себе уютную домашнюю атмосферу.

Кей хмурит брови.

— Вроде как поселить кого-то у себя в квартире?

— Кей, люди с гораздо менее нервной работой, чем служба в полиции Лос-Анджелеса, и то заводят себе Ди-Джи для снятия стресса. Ты точно должен купить себе такую.

— Считаешь, это поможет?

— Быть бегущим по лезвию — поганое дело, Кей. С людьми особо не пообщаешься, а другие репликанты тоже будут сторониться тебя. Запереть себя в участке и только в участке, пока крыша совсем съедет, — последнее, что тебе нужно. Так ты быстро сгоришь. Я не говорю, что ты непременно должен купить себе Ди-Джи, но настоятельно советую. — Хару пожимает плечами. — А потом, корпорация Уоллеса как раз выпустила новую модель, ох, и горячая штучка. Джилл… или как там ее.

— Джилл?

— Что-то на «Джей». «Джей» и «Кей». Видишь, судьба?

Кей моргает.

— Так это для секса?

— Нет, Кей, они вовсе не… ну ладно, хорошо, в основном Ди-Джи конечно для секса. Они многофункциональны. А что? Приятный бонус, разве нет?

Кей задумывается ненадолго.

— Я… я не считаю, что секс так уж необходим.

Кажется, для Хару его слова становятся потрясением.

— Да ладно?

— Ну… да?

— Хм, — Хару глядит на Кея так, словно видит его впервые. Затем: — Н-да, с тобой все ясно. И все же, очень советую приобрести Ди-Джи, хотя бы для психологической поддержки. — Пауза. — Нет, серьезно? Обходишься без секса? В твоем психо-пакете ничего по этому поводу?

Кей пожимает плечами.

— Не особенно.

Вздохнув, Хару достает из кармана пачку сигарет, протягивает Кею.

— Ты действительно чуднóй. Но все у тебя будет хорошо.

— Я думал, ты не куришь.

— Не курю. Это для тебя.

— О. — Кей берет протянутую пачку. — Спасибо.

Хару смотрит, как он прикуривает.

— Эй, Кей?

— Хмм?

— В твоей фальшивой памяти есть воспоминания о физической близости?

Кей глубоко затягивается, клубя дым между зубов.

— Конечно. И не одно.

— Что-нибудь приятное?

Он выпускает тонкую струйку дыма.

— Ничего особо возбуждающего, если ты об этом. Довольно странное чувство — помнить то, чего с тобой никогда не было.

— Да, но ты же помнишь, например, как кого-то целовал?

— В романтическом смысле?

— Да, Кей. В романтическом.

Кей глядит на горящий кончик сигареты.

— Припоминаются несколько случаев, когда я был подростком.

Вид у Хару обескураженный.

— И все?

— Это имеет значение?

Некоторое время Хару молчит, затем:

— Какое твое самое счастливое воспоминание?

— Хм... Помню собаку, когда мне было лет десять. Она бежит ко мне, в пасти у нее мяч, мы играем с ней в апорт. Это было в парке. Тогда все вокруг было еще зелено, и солнце светило ярко.

— Да ты что? Черт, а мне никогда не доводилось видеть собак. Классное воспоминание.

Пожав плечами, Кей прикрывает ладонью сигарету, когда над головой проносится спиннер.

— У меня хороший психо-пакет. Делал лучший подрядчик в своем деле.

Хару все никак не унимается:

— Неужели у тебя совсем никаких романтических воспоминаний из взрослой жизни?

— Нет.

— Тебя это не тревожит?

— Вообще-то, — Кей снова затягивается, — меня это совершенно не тревожило до тех пор, пока это не начало тревожить тебя. — Пауза. — Почему ты продолжаешь спрашивать?

— Наверно потому, что мне трудно представить, что в той повседневной рутине, что тебе предстоит, у тебя будет много шансов пережить событие, которое оставит после себя хорошее воспоминание. Грустно, когда не на что оглянуться. Собака это прекрасно, конечно, но... ни девушки, от которой бы пахло лосьоном для рук, ни парня, обнимающего тебя на пороге квартиры? Неужели ничего такого?

— Нет.

Пока они идут к спиннеру, Хару все молчит. А потом:

— Хочешь себе такое?

Кей поднимает голову:

— Хочу что?

— Такое воспоминание?

Кей моргает:

— Да где ж мне его взять?

Хару смотрит на него непонятным взглядом.

— А, в смысле, пережить что-то такое в реальности? — Кей задумывается. — Конечно. Только у меня нет знакомых, с кем это было бы возможно.

— Существует такая штука, как бары, Кей.

Он мотает головой.

— Не знаю я там никого. Я вообще никого не знаю. Да все нормально.

Хару склоняет голову набок.

— Ты знаешь меня.

Уронив руку с сигаретой, Кей глядит на Хару.

Хару смеется.

— Хочешь, я поцелую тебя?

Кей теряется, в голову приходит неожиданная мысль. Про привлекательность Хару. Про чертовскую привлекательность Хару.

— Я же вроде был не в твоем вкусе.

— Ты по-прежнему не в моем вкусе, малыш. Но какая разница?

Щелчком Кей отшвыривает окурок прочь.

— Я лучше обойдусь.

— Как скажешь. Но, слушай, серьезно говорю, Ди-Джи полезная штука, ладно? — Хару открывает дверцу спиннера. — Ехать готов?

Кею представляется на секунду, как он тянется вперед, обхватывает голову Хару ладонями. Чуть отклоняет назад и целует в губы, и приходится нагибаться, ведь Хару ниже ростом. Насколько сильнее ощущался бы запах ее кожи и геля для волос, окажись она так близко. Он прогоняет эти мысли.

— Готовым рожден, — говорит Кей.


End file.
